Saffron
by Skarrmory
Summary: Jeffrey Baird grows disgusted by the sick perversions his town is plagued with... so he decides to take things into his own hands.
1. Chapter 1

So. Here I am — in this interrogation room. You sit there, eyes half-closed in disinterest, shoving doughnuts down your throat for a routine fix of sugar and fat to keep you going through your dreadfully difficult day. Your hands and face become even more disgustingly sticky with each sickening bite. I just sat here and smiled as I waited for you to stop cramming shit into your mouth and to actually do your job and ask for a story.

Why? Simple, really: your disgusting behavior proves a wonderful example of how I'm better than you, and I relish in its example. You're slime. You're filth. Nothing of value has ever come from you, nor will it ever. Even if I am the one that society, the media and the side of this table that I sit on deem the villain, the cancer destroying this city, remember this, if nothing else. The title of cancerous eraser of this once lovely place has and always will belong to you, both empirically and spiritually.

You didn't capture me. Your comrades did. Well, not exactly. But even with my exception aside, I've seen them on the news. They catch psychos — just like me, as you sheepishly say — and bring them to justice, working hard for their fellow Saffron citizens. And what did you do during all those heroic exploits? You sat here, with that same soulless look on your face, dicking around, eating more fattening products and doing what? Nothing… absolutely nothing. No contribution to society, no actual care for your fellow man as you've pledged to have in absolute solemnity. Hell, the only people you've ever 'contributed to' are most likely the people that sell those edible heart attacks. You're just the kind of pig I love to destroy — the kind that warms my heart whenever I see one die, especially when I'm responsible.

You most likely think I won't talk, at least anything worth reporting and about the raid. That I'll keep stalling and wait for the clean-cut lawyer wearing a dull, gray suit covered with an ugly brown coat to arrive — the one that I'll never see. I know he won't arrive because I told him not to come. More specifically, I told him to go fuck himself. I don't want a trial. I don't want to waste my fair city's funds on a petty clusterfuck of arguments and excuses, clinging to lies like a rat clings to a piece of garbage when he's on the brink of drowning in a flooded sewer. I know when I'm caught. Your men are at my house right now, I bet. You found my disguise, my documentation of all the people and Pokémon I've slaughtered in order to cleanse and better this town. And you've certainly found my identity.

So I don't care if you know the whole story and, to be honest, I'd prefer it. I want my deeds for this town recognized. So sit back and pull out a clipboard, you disgusting mass of shit. Here's the story of Jeffrey Orestes Baird. Here's the story of the Gray Zangoose.

But, you know… this room, I've noticed, reminds me of our city quite a bit. I can tell what an efficient and fantastic interrogation room this once was, I can tell. I can visualize what this place once was: the walls, now rusted and aged, were once steel and smooth, almost as though you're sitting in something that can withstand a Draco Meteor. The lightbulb, now dim and flickering, was once bright, shining a glare in the criminals' faces, making their interrogators probing shadows. The glare forced in their eye and their captors' anonymity would add quite the fearful disposition, leading to easier cracking of the crime-doing scum you fine gentlemen capture.

It reminds me of our city, Saffron, in the fact that it's a shell of what it once was. I remember when I was a child. Saffron was a glorious town, one that I was perfectly fine with being in. One could always live a simple life there, but it had the monolithic skyscrapers that gave it the beauty of a massive, complex city.

That was up until 17 years ago, when I was just a 10 year old… and when that damned law took effect. Pokémon and humans could commit sexual acts to one another legally. It was fine starting out. They kept it to themselves and did it in private, as all people with their fetishes and kinks ought to. But the cities' laws got more liberal as the years went on. 7 years after the law was passed, Pokémon marriage was allowed. I shook my head. I spit at the TV whenever I'd hear anything on the news regarding it. But I thought nothing of it in the end. Let them live their own disgusting lives, just as everyone does. It kept out of our town… mostly.

But then… oh then… then came the trafficking of Gardevoir, Kirlia, and Ralts. Our Gym Leader, Sabrina, a closet fetishist who became Saffron's Gym leader 5 years ago, helped fund a project to traffic Ralts into our neighboring Routes 5, 6, 7 and 8. After a year or so, they were a common sight in the wild, tall grass and EVERYONE within Saffron had one as a pet. Soon, Gardevoir were everywhere, and with Gardevoir, so too had many Poképhiles arrived. And within months, people flocked to the newest Poképhilia hotspot.

And with numbers… they gained confidence. They started getting their own clubs, started fucking in alleyways, sometimes in broad daylight. More varieties of Pokémon came to show up, from anthros such as Mawile, Lucario and Gardevoir, to ferals, such as the Eeveelutions, and even fucking Aerodactyls. Tall buildings housed neon signs that advertised dark places where you'd be cheered on and watched while fucking your Pokémon.

Saffron had changed. What was once a beautiful city, one I loved to death… became a wretched shithole, flooded with a filthy orgy of disgusting, Pokémon-on-human sex. The residents became Poképhiles, but these ones were different. They were pretentious, proud of their fetish, constantly bragging over their 'waifus' and 'husbandos', names given to their female and male Pokémon soulmates. Some of them even got angry at other Poképhiles that fucked the same kind of Pokémon as them. Do you know what it's like? Do you know how it feels to see and hear people talk about Pokémon, referring to them like pornstars or prostitutes and fighting over them like fucking toys? How it feels to realize how far down we as a race have fallen? I'll tell you if you don't… it's hell.

I could hardly walk the streets anymore. Whenever I'd go to work, I'd see them everywhere. Groping, fondling their Pokémon in public in the middle of the day. It's a ridiculous scenario, and even more ridiculous is that people fail to realize how absurd it once would have seemed only a decade ago. The people don't care, the policemen don't care, and I don't believe the politicians _ever_ cared. We had let go of our morals so quickly and the result was public vulgarity, shamelessly called "expression of love" by the whiny, sweaty beasts performing it.

I was disgusted. I loathed what my town had become and the filthy vermin that had overrun it. I could hardly bear to open my eyes whenever walking outside. Poképhilia was a plague upon humanity in my eyes, and it still is. Pokémon are meant to be friends, battling companions, and pets… not sex toys only meant to be disdainfully used for self-satisfaction. If you claim to love a Pokémon, but haven't once commanded it to attack, or have barely spent over half a year with it, then I sincerely hope you rot in a ditch.

They don't know a DAMNED thing about the bond between humans and Pokémon, and the fact that they not only pretend to, but hide behind it to protect their sick fetish utterly disgusts me. And then there's the haughty, overzealous look each and every one of them has, at any given moment… I suppose the psychiatrists you have that analyze us criminals could say all that hate built up. And that's how I ended up killing not only a Poképhile, but a Pokémon as well. And by God, did I love it.

It was roughly a month ago. I was walking back to my home from a long day of work. It was approximately 6 o' clock at night. I was tired, but moderately happy at having a good day's work. I decided to take a shortcut home, through an alleyway. Not only would it half my trip, but I'd see less townsfolk on the way. They seem to start their club-hopping a little before the sun sets. I maneuvered through the dark, narrow passage and into a somewhat empty lot. It was about 10-by-10 feet square, with a concrete ground. I looked around for the adjacent passageway that would lead to me being home within minutes… and instead found a man and a Gardevoir, fucking on the floor.

The man was large. Not muscular, not big-boned, but fat. His chubby fingers wrapped around her waist and moved her entire body back and forth, ramming his cock into her pussy. He had long, unruly and brown hair that went over his face, the knotted mess bouncing along with his disgusting movements.

The Gardevoir was on her back and squealing with pleasure, her eyes closed and breasts bouncing to and fro with their rhythmic fucking. Her arms were giving her bearing on the floor, while her legs were wrapped around his fat back. The whole sight was nauseating. That graceful Pokémon meant to battle and befriend humans… being violated by some fat fuck. He was greasy. His skin was practically shining, and it covered the Gardevoir too. Her lips, her neck, any place on her body where that… thing… kissed or sucked on her, all of it was filthy and greasy. They stopped their dirty act when the human noticed me. TheGardevoir objected to the sudden pause, wiggling her entire body, as though she were a misbehaving dog being denied a treat. I almost retched.

But I must say that the act in itself wasn't really what drove me over the edge. I'd long since been jaded of the sight, and this was just another moment of it. However, on that night, I had noticed something that I had never noticed before, something that didn't evoke the usual loathing or disgust from me, but instead… disturbed me. Right down to my soul. It was their eyes, something I never paid attention to. The human's were glazed with a pretentious and unreal amount of content. He said some words, as I could see his lips moving, but it was naught but a dribbling auditory blur. My rage addled all the senses other than sight, so that I could absorb more information to feed it. No doubt, he was offering to 'share' his little whore with me. I've been told that I look lonely when I'm by myself and the act of sharing a Pokémon for sex is hardly eccentric in Saffron nowadays. It's about the same as lighting a cigarette for someone who has lost their matches. Only with emotional scarring and practical molestation. No big deal, of course.

And the Gardevoir… her eyes were the most disturbing of all. They almost caused me to grieve, for they were empty. They had nothing but listless lust in them. She was far gone, blankly staring at me. She didn't care about who I was, what I was, or what I might do to her. So long as I gave her an iota of pleasure, our encounter wouldn't be a waste of time for her. Her eyes also spoke for her. They cried out to me, telling me that she was sexually enslaved from the minute she was 'ripe', possibly as a Ralts, but absolutely as a Kirlia. They shamefully murmured that she thought only of sex. They told me pleasing her master, all the while pleasing herself, was all that mattered to her anymore. Maybe she had aspirations before; maybe she wanted to live a quiet life where she did as she pleased, but her pleasures were no longer her own. They were her master's. But what the crimson eyes told me, above all else, was that she was beyond saving.

I couldn't just kill her master and save her from a life of sexual slavery. Hell, if she thanked me at all, it would've most likely been with a blowjob. She was brainwashed already, probably has been for years. He was a beast, not even human. She was far gone. They both were worthless, you see. Shit. Garbage. Filth. Neither of them deserved to live, both of them were cancerous to my city. Killing them was all for the greater good, you know. And you do know. How can you deny? Of all the detail, of all the thought I've had up until this exact moment of my decision, could you possibly call me insane? Up until that moment, I only said that I wanted to kill them in jest, a turn of phrase used by any angry, sobbing adolescent, even continuing to adulthood. But as I mourned the death of their morals, I too had to mourn the death of mine.

I walked closer to the two, slowly at first, feigning it as nervousness at accepting his offer. His shit-eating grin only grew more vigorous as I came closer. As I walked to them, I fondled the knife I carried in my right pocket. It was a little memento from my military days, as I'm sure your cohorts will discover that I was stationed during the Tohjo Wars. I made sure that I had a good grip on it by the time I was a foot away from him and his little toy. I crouched down and stared at the man, looking through his eyes, searching for something. I didn't find it.

I pulled out my knife and stabbed him in his neck, making sure to slice the vital artery during the puncture. As blood poured into his throat and he choked on the very liquid that carries out so many functions to keep him alive, I couldn't help but find the gurgles and desperate gasps as sweet in their satisfaction.

I started laughing out loud and screaming nonsense, violent things that helped let out every bit of anger, frustration, and disgust I had. Sure, I sounded like a child, but I felt so much happiness destroying this miserable vermin's life, I ceased to care. He gave no reply, only shuddered and flailed at me to make me get off of him, but he was too weakened by the blows I had already inflicted on him to put up a fight. I stabbed him in his fattened chest more times than I could count and got bored.

I decided, for fun, to carve a little circle around his neck. I stabbed the right side of his throat then began rotating my switchblade around his neck via pulling it in and out slightly, like what one would do to a rough steak, until my cutting swath made its way to the puncture that began. The man's gurgling was quieting and a copious amount of blood trickled from both his neck and mouth as he limped over, dead.

The Gardevoir was frozen in fear during her Master's evisceration but when I unsheathed my knife from his neck and turned my attention to her, she screamed in fear and floated away. But she had fled far too late, as it was easy to sprint and catch up to her. Before she could even leave the lot, I had grabbed the hem of her dress and placed a quick stab in the back of her neck. She fell to the floor, turning to lay flat on her back on the concrete. I pinned her down by her neck with my left hand and began my handiwork with the right.

Screaming wasn't much of a problem for the master, as a stab to the throat quickly impedes the oratory. However, to kill the Pokémon with the same order of method would be a bit too bland, so I took a little different of an approach. I settled my knee on her lower stomach for leverage as she struggled, wiggling underneath me to get away. The best part about Pokémon that have been used for sex all of their lives is that they have next to no experience in battle. This lack of experience leads to hardly any muscle development and a large loss of focus and concentration, when it comes to using moves and powers. Therefore, the Gardevoir's struggle was like that of a child's, unable to even use a Confusion to push me off. The fact that the lifestyle I'm killing her for is exactly what's keeping her from defending herself says quite a bit, don't you think?

In any case, after making sure she couldn't struggle out of my grip, I punched her square in the throat, and then lower, above the chest. After which, I punched her even harder on both sides of the chest, attacking her lungs. It didn't take long for the assault to prove effective. Her screams were silenced and all that could be heard was her gasping and raspy cries.

After taking care of that, for ten minutes straight, I arbitrarily cut, stabbed and twisted any place on her body, going from one end of the body to the next. As I began, I concocted a clever little idea. I'd randomly shank her, but I'd made sure to have done it only on her right side. When I felt I was done, I mimicked the exact same cuts and stab wounds on her left side, making her shattered body beautifully symmetrical, a kind of masterpiece.

I looked at my handiwork in awed silence. I felt no guilt, no shame, no thought of the consequences of this bloodied soon-to-be corpse in front of me. I felt only accomplishment, as a sculptor does when he pulls away from his statue for the final time, to absorb what he's created. But it was time to finish thisI had a bit too much fun with this, I think. Though they were both worthless flesh, the master really deserved more suffering than this creature. She is, after all, still the victim. So I clenched my left hand around her throat, causing a suffocating noise to escape her as I lifted her up by her neck.

Her hands tried to loosen my grip, but I rammed her entire body against the brick wall, focusing the impact on the back of the head. She momentarily straightened her arms to push against the wall, but that was all I needed. With a quick slash, I sliced down her right arm, making sure to puncture the muscle. After repeating the process for the other arm, they both fell limply to her side, unusable, and the problem was solved. I smashed her body against the wall, this time keeping her pressed against it. She shivered and twitched and cried and sobbed. And I loved every little bit of reaction she had: every slight movement of her face, every little bead of sweat, every analytical movement in her eyes that showed her fear, sorrow, even acceptance; all of it had made me feel powerful.

I pressed my blade against her neck — her tiny, frail neck — and slid it across, ever so slowly. She gasped in shock, then gasped several times afterwards as a pathetic attempt to grab air, crimson blood slithering down her collar bone and to her mangled breasts and torso. She slowly slid down to the ground, her dress delicately parting, and she looked up at me the entire time. She finally died, arms still dangling beside her, legs sprawled in front of her, back against the wall and head leaning on her right shoulder. Though her eyes lacked any sign of thought or soul at that moment, I will never forget the look in her eyes before they emptied forever. Within them, during a slight spark before being burned out, I saw the feeling I wish I could make all of these insufferable fucking pigs feel before they died: regret.

All her life, she had accepted her fate, but in less than 20 minutes, I changed all of that. I made her look into herself, what she had done, what she had become. I knew, that as I slid my blade across her scrawny, white neck, she hated herself for what she'd done all of her life. She thought of what I had done as punishment, atonement for her filthy actions. She knew why I maimed her so ferociously, why I had such hatred. Why she had driven a soul to such madness and depravity, doing such an act by pure unleashed passion. I MADE her feel sorry for what she'd done. And that feeling, my friend… is God.


	2. Chapter 2

Now, what you're probably thinking is that after murdering a person and a Pokémon in a psychotic rage, I either A: Became deeply ashamed and depressed, causing me to not be my normal self, or B: Went insane and started a mass killing spree. Well, fuck you, and fuck your assumptions, you bloated pile of feces.

While I did flee and somewhat freak out at what I did, the next day was… quite normal. I woke up, went to work, ate, and went back to sleep. No changes. In fact, I actually had a bit more spring in my step. Normally, whenever I'd see a Poképhile and their 'toys' (what I name their Pokémon), I usually looked away to hide my look of disgust. But I waved, I smiled, I acted extremely friendly. Why?

Because I knew for a fact that I was better than them. I could kill any one of them and their toys if I felt like it, but simply chose not to. They were living because I didn't care enough to rectify that, and that made me feel wonderful. I had to do this again, I thought. It felt too damned good to forget and pass off. And this time, I thought, I'd do things quite differently. I sat, planning what I'd do next time, whenever I was stuck in my idle time, either at home, or even at work.

"Knife…" I thought to myself. "I need a better knife."

I had even thought of a system for how I killed. First, I would slowly kill the master, stabbing, slicing, and twisting my blade into his body. After, I would quickly kill the Pokémon, unless it attacked or ran to call for help while I was dealing with its master; in which case, I'd kill the Pokémon first. To match my style of murder, I went to Surge's Shellshock Shack, a chain of weapon stores started in Vermillion City by its Gym Leader. (I loved it for its motto: Say our name 3 times fast, and get yourself a free pistol!) I purchased a bowie knife, perfectly fitting my newly devised system. I would use the smooth edge for slitting Pokémon's throats, and use the jagged, dull edge to slowly carve into the humans. It was a match made in heaven.

I decided to get some of my souvenirs from the war involved as well: brass knuckles I got from a Unovan grenadier, and a small, silenced pistol that was so small, I could fit it in my pocket. I was fully armed, but equipped?

I was still short. I needed a good disguise, but what? I needed something inconspicuous, something so blended in that I wouldn't have to worry hardly at all about my identity being revealed. Then it hit me: businessman attire. I immediately went to a fancy clothes store and bought a black pinstripe suit, a white, button-up undershirt, dress shoes, dress pants, and finally, a classy fedora with a white ribbon tied around it.

I was ready to go now. It cost me quite a bit of money, $250 for the suit and knife, but it was worth it to me. Shit, it still is. Now… all I needed was a target. Something new, no Gardevoir, there are too many. I wanted prey that was rarer. Maybe… oh yes, I thought… oh, by God, yes… I would kill… a Lucario.

I instantly smiled as the thought of plunging my new knife into its heart, blue and yellow fur drenched in blood, crept slowly into my mind, like a spreading disease of pure joy. I nodded at myself, congratulating myself on a job well done.

The next morning, on my day off, was the day I'd finally pull off my first planned murder. I would start with reconnaissance, searching the Poképhile clubs for people sporting a Lucario. After eating breakfast, I set out to the biggest Poképhile hotspot in Saffron: the Gray Zangoose. The Gray Zangoose was basically a strip club that accepted both Pokémon and humans to 'take the stage', sometimes both at the same time. When I entered, I saw a blond girl in pigtails grinding a female Roserade up on stage. I had to suppress a groan at the sight of it. "Mental note," I muttered to myself, "Roserade dies next…"

But that wasn't my concern. I already chose my prey. Lucario was on the list, and my disgust with other whored Pokémon wouldn't save him or her from his or her imminent and painful death. As I had expected, I found a woman dancing with her Lucario… quite suggestively. Lucario was quite the common Pokémon for Poképhiles, so I wasn't surprised to find one so quickly. Still, the fact that that whore was grinding with a god damned bipedal dog still disgusted me. He's a Pokémon, god dammit. He's meant to battle, not to fulfill your selfish, lustful desires.

This disgust evolved into an intense hatred, one I felt towards the fat fuck I killed the day before yesterday, making me clutch onto my knife in my right pocket (my pistol was in my left) I took a deep breath and calmed myself. In due time, I thought, in due time. I'd be able to murder both of them, make Saffron… no… make the world a better place. I began stalking my prey, distantly following her around, all the while feeling utterly giddy with excitement. As expected, she was there all day, wasting her entire day in that damned club, fucking random Pokémon. Not doing anything that contributed to society, no, just fucking, fucking, fucking. And with each orgasmic squeal she made, my desire to impale her only increased.

What I did next was something I am deeply ashamed of, but had to do in order to get what I had desired. I walked up behind her, spun her around and planted my lips on hers, instantly sliding my tongue into her mouth, moving it around, trying to keep from vomiting while thinking about planting my lips on someone like he-… shit… SHIT. I shuddered because I realized… those dirty fucking lips were slobbering all over her Lucario just 5 minutes ago! I shuddered, but she didn't notice, because she was already into it. She wrapped her legs around my waist and began grinding her hips against mine, which, I won't lie, made me pretty damned hard, regardless of who she was.

She was pretty hot: long black hair and knee-high boots with matching color. Red, tight t-shirt and black skirt, meaning when she grinded against me, my crotch was pretty much right up against her… well, you know. Anyways, she was pretty into it, which was good news for me. I tried to destroy any disgust in my voice and leaned in, whispering into her ear. "Say, you wanna swing by my place after this? I've got a horny girl of my own waiting for me there, a Lopunny. I think you'd like her."

She gave me a flirty, but somewhat innocent smile. "I don't play around with girl Pokémon…"

I leaned in again and this time nibbled her ear, causing her to gasp. I whispered again. "Don't knock it 'til you try it. We can experiment… What do you say?"

She looked at me, totally turned on, smiling lustfully. Even if she was totally against homosexuality or bisexuality, she seemed so horny and into it, she didn't care. "Sure. Lead the way." She unlatched my waist with her boots and followed me out of the club, motioning her Lucario to follow.

More scandalous events took place at the Gray Zangoose, but I'd rather not speak of them, because I'd rather not get PTSD and try to break these cuffs and strangle the nearest living creature. That'd be you, fatso. Anyways, skipping ahead, I led her back to my house. She was whispering into my ear, saying what she wanted to do to me and my Lopunny the minute we're all alone. There was, of course, no Lopunny. But damn, was she popular in the Poképhile community.

I have to tell you… the walk up the stairs was the longest 10 seconds of my life. The sheer excitement of it all, the intensity… I just wanted to stab the whore and her blue, walking dildo right then and there, the anxiety had been so bad. But I resisted. I kept cool. I walked up the stairs. I unlocked my door. I opened it and let her and her Pokémon in. I closed the door. I locked the door. And then… oh then… then the fun began.

I rushed in excitement. I pulled out my bowie knife immediately and stabbed her in the back of the neck. Her Lucario was shocked, but lunged at me the second I did. I sidestepped him and stabbed him in the side of his neck, causing him to crash to the floor. Kicking him in the gut before turning to his master, I grabbed the whore by her hair and tossed her to the stairs. I gripped on to her ponytail and yanked at it before beginning the first, and in my opinion, the best part of the action.

I slammed her body against the stairs, yanked her head up, and slammed it down against the stairs. BAM! BAM! BAM! Over and over, I made my staircase more and more red with each slam. I stopped, not wanting her to die immediately. I had much more planned than that.

I flipped her over, putting her on her back, and ripped off her clothes and underwear. I started by tearing that tight shirt down the middle and burying my hands underneath her push-up bra. She started to scream. I don't like screaming. So I equipped my brass knuckles and punched her right in her throat. Voila: no more screaming.

I cut her bra off with her knife and began tending to her breasts while taking off her skirt and underwear. I pulled out my cock with a malicious grin and began raping her. There was slamming against the staircase alright, but it didn't spill blood everywhere. I was pinning her down by her chest with my right hand - groping her textured tits as I did so - and held her right leg in place with my left. As I kept slamming into her, I heard whimpering. I looked to the left, not ceasing my thrusting motions, and saw her Lucario, clutching his neck with his right hand, crawling towards us pathetically.

Now, if he had whimpered because of his trainer being raped right in front of him, I would have felt guilty. I wouldn't be as proud of doing the deed as I am now. But here's the thing… this is what made me enraged. He had a pathetic look of… wait for it… lust. As he crawled on the floor, I noticed he was dragging his disgusting, cone shaped dick on the ground… and it was erect. He wasn't sad because his trainer was being raped. HE WAS UPSET THAT HE WASN'T PART OF ALL OF THE FUN.

That did it for me. I was over the edge again. I slammed into the trainer's pussy as hard as I could making audible slapping noises as my pelvis impacted against hers. I felt that feeling, the feeling of an orgasm approaching. I clutched my knife, slit her throat and came inside of her with one final thrust, all within the same 5 seconds. I stayed there, emptying myself into her until I was sure I was done. By that time, she was already staring blankly into space, though it was hard to see through her bloodied face.

I pulled out of her, put my cock away, zipped up my pants, and charged at the Lucario, the horny fuck. I kicked him in his face, causing a yelp, and stepped on his back. crouched and went to work, insanely stabbing at his back, causing puppy-like whimpers and yelps to escape him, but I kept going. Finally, I felt better, less enraged. I sighed, stood up and pulled out my pistol. The Lucario turned his head slowly, due to him not having much energy. I aimed my pistol, grinned contently, closed my eyes, and the next thing I heard was the silenced shot of a gun.

That was day one of my planned murder; or day two, if you count the preparations. I sighed and walked off to the laundry room. I tossed my suit and other articles of clothing into the washer, getting into a comfortable bath robe while waiting for it to clean. In the meanwhile, I cleaned the blood off of the stairs and the floor, and then attended to the bodies. I got out plastic trash bags and tossed the bodies onto it, dragging them so that no blood trailed.

I made my way to the basement, quickly opened the door, threw them in and shut it. What's in the basement, you ask? Well… let's say I didn't mention ALL the places I went to. I went and got a Pokémon of my own: Bel the Victreebell. I love Bel. She's a real sweetheart and shares a lot of my views. In fact, the only thing we disagree on is that she loves Poképhiles. She thinks they're quite… delicious.

Yeah, that's right. I fed them to her. See, the wonderful thing about Victreebell is that they have fantastically acidic saliva that can completely decompose anything in less than an hour. She was PERFECT for destroying evidence. Of course, I didn't always keep her in the basement: just for feeding time. I treated her right because she helped me and was happy to do it. If only those sick fucks I killed did the same. They'd still be alive and I wouldn't be here. Don't you see how they ruin everything?


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days were pretty stagnant as far as murder went. I watched TV, walked Bel around town, scoping out other hotspots for prey as I did so, and went to work. It was about 5 days after Bel got her first delicious treat, 5 o' clock at when I saw a news broadcast. As usual, the TV showed Saffron's two most famous newscasters, a man and woman, both well-dressed and trimmed, appeared on the screen at their desk. They were wearing those 10 cent smiles that newscasters had, something so unbearably fake, I had to rub my forehead as the opening music of the news played.

"Welcome to the 5 o' clock news." And that was about the most interesting thing that was said that half hour. Everything else was same old, same old. Rape, murder, rape, rape, murder, murder and rape, etc. The reasons I mentioned the broadcast were two things, both of which involved something that was said a half hour into the news. Something that drew my attention and broke me out of the hypnotic staring into the TV.

"For all you Pokémon-lovers out there…" lover filtering fucker in this case,"… There's going to be a large celebration at the Gray Zangoose tomorrow night, beginning at 6:30 and ending at… well, who knows?"

The woman and man both chuckled, the man leaning towards the screen and cocking his head to the side to look at the woman, going "Well, we both know THAT'LL be a fun experience." The woman smiled and nodded. "Indeed it will, Ronald. Our next story: can owning Poison type Pokémon cause cancer? We'll have an interview with specialist Koga when we get back, here on Saffron 5 o' clock news."

Now, the first reason I made mention of this was, obviously, I made a mental note to go to that party. It was the perfect way to get back in the game. My mind was RACING with options of who I could kill. A Roserade? A Lopunny? Maybe even a Doredia? Ohhh, how I couldn't wait!

The second reason it had any relevance was simply the sheer hypocrisy of the newscasters. I remembered back when I was still a child, watching the news with my Dad every morning. The same two people, though, seeing as it was 18 years ago, they were much younger, told news regarding Poképhiles being harassed, murdered, beaten, having all sorts of things happening to them in times where their fetishes were looked down on. And they were happy about it. They snidely and condescendingly reported these happenings, almost being celebratory about them.

And what did they think about Poképhilia now? They were casual, almost happy about it, mentioning parties and gatherings with sincere happiness in their tones. It was disgusting. As soon as the commercial popped up, I clicked off the TV and ran to my computer. I decided to study Poképhilia for a while. This would be a much bigger crowd than when I seduced that whore less than a week prior. I had to THINK like a Poképhile in order to kill them more efficiently. I sat down in my leather computer chair and browsed the web, checked filthy sites, looked in forums; the whole shebang.

While searching, I discovered something that shocked me greatly: Bel would end up being much more useful than I thought. Not only would she act as an evidence destroyer, but also as a lure for the Poképhiles, something I could be truthful about. I thought that Victreebell would be hated. There was nothing really attractive about them, at least to me. But I forgot about one thing: her vines. Poképhiles LOVED bondage and tentacle rape, making Grass types a godsend. I smiled and pat the leaf on top of Bel's head, earning me a satisfied, "Beeeell."

Next day, I had scheduled a day off and spent the whole day preparing for the wonderful night that lay ahead of me. I got my almost ancient tuxedo (which still fit me like a glove), but still donned the dress shoes of my businessman attire. At 6:00, Bel and I set off to the Gray Zangoose.

We arrived a few minutes late, but it worked to our advantage in the end. The party was already booming, many Poképhiles talking grinding, whispering into each other's ears, et cetera. It no longer bothered me. I was indifferent towards their depravity, as though I had built immunity to it, and simply shrugged it off, conserving all of my energy to search for prey.

Bel, on the other hand, was quite excited. The smell of sex and sweat on these humans brought up quite the flashback, reminding her of the delicious meal she had only a few days ago. She started to breath quickly and began to make an odd, slurping noise. I pat her on her leave and muttered, "Calm yourself. We have to be patient, okay? You'll get your treat tonight, promise. Just trust me." Her breathing calmed and I continued my scan of the room.

After only a few minutes' search, I had finally found my mark. I wasn't so much called out by a Pokémon, but by a human. He wore very pretentious smirk, had his collar all the way up, and always had his hands in his pocket. As much as I dislike following stereotypes based on clothing and smiles, this man looked, in every possible way, like a total douche.

Bel and I distantly followed behind, waiting to see what Pokémon he had. If it was a good one, I thought then Bel and I'd end this motherfucker and his toy. I began analyzing the man: he was walking back from the bar carrying two drinks in his hands, and was walking oddly, definitely drunk.

He wasn't walking any slower than normal people do, so he wasn't all that drunk. Probably got a buzz, the drinks he was holding being the first round of the synergizing intoxication he'd have in the club itself. His feet were oddly angled to the side each step, meaning said pre-party buzz wasn't a small one. I'd say… 5 shots maximum. Perfect. Just enough alcohol to not make clear decisions, but just so little that he wouldn't be noisy when I'd stab him like mad, putting more and more orifices into his bod-

I snapped out of it and returned my attention to here and now. I had just told Bel to calm herself and be patient, and I sure as hell wasn't going to be a hypocrite. After a few minutes, the man stopped walking and looked started talking to what looked like no one. At first I was aggravated, wondering why the fuck this lunatic would just stop talking to himself and go to his Pokémo-…

And then I realized what an idiot I was and looked down, seeing a Mawile. Despite my utter stupidity, I was quite happy with our catch. Mawile were quite popular with Poképhiles and were perfect for such a fine occasion. I looked down at Bel, who looked up at me, and nodded, signaling her to follow me as we walked up to the man and his fluffy little imp thing.

As I approached, he looked to his right and noticed me, raising his glass and nodded at me, smiling. I did the same and walked a tad closer so that I could initiate some small talk.

"Great party, eh?" I casually said.

"Great? Shit, man, it's fucking awesome. There are babes EVERYWHERE. Like, check out that Vespiquen over there." He pointed to the stage. A Vespiquen was doing… ugh… a striptease, moving her light body side to side. "Mm, mm, MM. I'd give her some of MY honey, if ya know what I'm sayin'."

Dear God, kill me now. This guy… I just plain hated this guy already. At least the chick was hot, in a slutty, deprived sort of way. And at least the fat fuck with the Gardevoir was a rat's ass in a small, empty lot. This guy just needed to die. Being the guy who does it makes being a murderous vigilante have some perks, at least.

I just nodded and looked back at him. "Heh, yeah, she's pretty hot. That thorax, am I right?"

"Hell yeah, man." he said, doing a fist bump with me. I moved the conversation. "So… speaking of hot Pokémon, you've got yourself quite the cutie there." The Mawile looked up at me wide-eyed, not liking to be complimented like that, being scared somewhat.

The man snorted. "Heh, yeah, they're tight as all hell, and make pretty good squeals once you get 'em goin'." The poor Pokémon looked down throughout the summary. She was so innocent, so ashamed of what she was referred to as and what she was forced to do. I felt terrible for her, but I had to do what I had to do. I swallowed and made my move.

"Never been with a Mawile…" I looked down at her. She looked back up with fear. She didn't like where this was going. "How about this:" I continued. I really wasn't looking forward to what I was going to say. But I had to make both him AND the Mawile come with me, or else the whole thing's fall apart. "My Victreebel and I'd like to have a piece of that Mawile. Maybe you and I could double team her. One of us takes her pussy, lick, fuck, whatever preference, while the other tends to that cute little mouth of hers. And Bel here…" I pat her on the leaf and feigned the most lustful smile I could. "can get to know her 'sensitive parts.'"

The Mawile was simply terrified by the suggestion and looked up at her trainer, who was pondering it. "Hmmm… double penetration, huh? I'd be lying if I said 'Been there, done that.' Hmmm… Alright, you've got yourself a deal. We can try one of the back rooms. It's got a lock and everything."

The grin crawled onto my face seemed like one of lust. But I'm sure you already know of it's true nature. "Sounds… perfect. Lead the way."

He walked to the back of the club, his Mawile in tow due to him grabbing her arm tightly, while Bel and I followed. We maneuvered through the public orgy and finally arrived at a series of red doors, sticking out like a sore thumb on the club's black, fuzzy inner walls. The cocky-looking man whistled and in seconds, a man dressed like a servant walked up and handed him a key. My prey thanked him, handed him some money, and turned to the door. After unlocking it, he motioned us to walk inside, to which Bel, the Mawile, and myself complied.

Bel and I walked to the middle of the room and turned around. The Mawile was waiting inside of the door for the master to finish closing and locking the door behind him. The minute he did so, he pounced on the Mawile, unzipping his pants and lifting up her dress. The Mawile just leaned back and closed her eyes. Not in excitement, but in fearful anticipation. He wasn't paying attention to Bel, who was walking off to the corner, as means to not get blood on her, or myself, who was equipping my brass knuckles. Once they were secured on my right hand, which was also clenching my bowie knife, I lightly tapped the man on the shoulder.

He turned to look up at me, exposing his neck and the easily targetable Adam's apple it had. I quickly punched him in the throat, taking away all means to speak, then took the key from his pocket and tossed it to the corner with Bel. I stepped on his chest, pinning him down, crouched, and began beating him senseless, punching him in the jaw repeatedly, giving me a satisfying crack and blood splatter with each blow.

But alas, I grew cocky. I missed his head by an inch, slamming my fist against the floor. In that split second, he punched me square in the nose, causing me to recoil and fall flat on my back. He ran to get the key, but was tripped by something. He fell flat on his face and was flipped around by the same something. And finally, that something would have caused him to shriek in excruciating agony, had he not been muted.

This was because there were two massive, black jaws clamped around his cock, pulling and tugging at them in a very painful manner. Attached to these torturous appendages was that little scamp, Mawile, who had the most infuriated face I'd ever seen on a Pokémon's face.

The man was writhing on the floor, trying to break free, but realizing that did more harm than good. He sat up to try and punch the Mawile, stopping her from doing any more damage, but was clawed in the face by a black hand, causing him to fall back to the ground in order for him to hold onto his face as means of comfort.

I had never seen something like this before, and had honestly not expected it. She turned on her master. I could understand not helping defend him from an attacker, preying he'd die, but not only helping, but tearing his dick off? This little one was a special case.

I didn't do anything, really. I didn't have to. She was doing more than I EVER could. I mean, yeah, I could CUT off someone's dick, but RIP it off? No way in hell I could do that. So I just sat back and watched, cheering on the Mawile all the way up until the satisfying ripping noise.

The man was breathing heavily on the ground, finally relaxed, as though he was underwater for hours. Blood was pouring out of his crotch, causing him to shudder and turn pale. The Mawile then jumped on the man, clawing viciously at him. And you wanna know something? She was crying angrily as she did so. She was sobbing, while screaming "Maw! Wile! Maw! Wile!" each syllable choked out in accompany with a slash across his torso. And here's the thing that still surprised me: I cried.

Not only because I felt sorry for the poor girl, but because it made me realize just how much of a Pokémon these people destroyed. When they're hatched or caught in the wild, they're told and promised that they'd be friends with the person who caught them. Not… not just fucked senseless, ya know? I mean, who the fuck KNOWS how young she was then, let alone how old she was when that fucking cocksucker first laid hands on her.

Just seeing all that frustration let out was so… depressing. I mean… wasn't that what I was doing too? Letting out frustration against the people that exploit Pokémon by murdering them? My thoughts were interrupted by the realization that the slashing noises stopped. I refocused my attention on the Mawile, who broke down into crying, not even being able to continue slashing the fucker as she did so.

Remember how enraged I said I was when I murdered that fatass and his Gardevoir? To give you a better view, that anger PALED in comparison to what I felt at that moment. I walked up to the Mawile and picked her up, hugging her before setting her down so that she wasn't on top of her body anymore. She was too busy crying to properly react. I then set my attention to the man… no, the piece of shit on the floor. I kicked him in the side and he wriggled in response. He was still alive.

I walked over to his left side and stood near his head. He was in too much pain to be bothered to do anything that required energy, so he simply looked up at the ceiling. I kicked him in the side of the face, causing his head to forcibly turn to the right, making him look at the crying Mawile as she sobbed, hands covering her face. I kneeled down and clenched his hair in my left fist while pressing my knife against his throat, fixing his head so that he had no choice but to look at the crying Pokémon he owned.

"Look at her." he closed his eyes. I kicked the back of his head while holding it. "Look at her, you piece of shit." He slowly opened his twitching eyes, his whole body shaking. "You ruined that poor girl. You RUINED her. And for what? A tight pussy? You inconsiderate BITCH." I punctuated my sentence with a swift kick to the back of the head, this time with all of my might. I stood back up and spit on him before saying, "You stay right there, you hear me?" I walked over to Mawile and crouched down beside her, stroking her ear before speaking.

"Shhh, hey, hey, it's gonna be alright, okay?" I scratched her ear, causing her sobbing to lessen. She sniffled and looked up at me. She hurriedly ran up to me and nuzzled my chest, rubbing her head side to side like she was trying to warm herself. I placed my non-knife-carrying hand on her head and murmured to her. "Anything else you need to do? I think I'm going to finish him off."

She looked up at me and wiped her nose, her face breaking into a smile. She grinned and put up one finger as she ran around me and walked up to her master. She turned around, opened her colossal second mouth and dropped the bloody mass of flesh that was the remains of the man's dick… right on his face. God. Damn. Do I love that Mawile. The man shook his head to get it off of him, taking several tries to actually succeed in doing so. The adorable little imp did a little curtsey at me, signaling me to go ahead. What an adorable little psychopath.

I laughed at her little signal and pet her on the head and motioned her to go to Bel. She shook her head and turned, staring the man in the face, then back up at me, tilting her head sideways towards him. That told me all I needed to know: she wanted to watch.

I crouched down next to him, pressed my knife against his throat and slid it to the right. After a slight gurgling sound and some struggling, the man's body went limp. I sighed and stood up, looking over at Bel and nodding, causing her to walk towards the man for clean-up. Not looking at the ground, I was surprised to feel something hug my right leg. I looked down and smiled, finding a bloodied Mawile nuzzling me.

I crouched down and picked her up like a toddler, to which she wrapped her arms around my head, creating a legitimate hug. I set her down and put my hands on her shoulders. "Now then. If I'm gonna take you with me, you're gonna need a name."

The Mawile's face brightened up. I scoldingly put my finger up and wagged it at her. "Now don't go thinking this will be some lovey-dovey crap. You are simply too awesome to die. We're gonna be partners… Not THAT kind of partners, partners like…" I shook my head and looked back to her. "You know what I mean. Help me take out sickos like that tall drink of water over there." I pointed at the dead man on the floor. "If you want to, that is."

She didn't even need a second to think about it. Her cutsie look was replaced by an evil, malicious grin as she nodded. I smiled, but was interrupted by a vine poking me in the back. I turned to see that Bel was done with her meal and with cleaning the blood. OH. Right, forgot to tell you, I taught Bel a little trick. See, Victreebel can create acid of all kinds of levels, from acid that can melt bones, to acid on par with Soda Pop. I learned that with just the right amount of acidity, Bel can clean up the blood easily.

Anyways, she motioned for us to get going, to which I put up my hand and replied, "One sec." I turned back to Mawile. "Okay, so a name. How about…" I pondered on a good name. One that wasn't over the top, but also one that wasn't simple as hell. "… Lily. What do you think of that?"

A happy "Maw!" was her response, hugging me even tighter than she did before. I returned it before standing back up and motioning her to follow. She nodded and happily did so. Bel, Lily and I casually walked out of the club, which was still quite alive, and strolled back to Lily's new home.


	4. Chapter 4

Unlike the past murders, this one was followed with a quick succession of installations in my… what do you cops call it? Rampage? HA! The way you say it makes me sound like a lunatic or something. Even if I AM a lunatic, you know you can't say that I'm a stupid one. I dodged your more competent men for a month, after all, and would have done further if… well… I'll get to that much later. For now, telling you how I settled into my life with Bel and Lily will suffice.

The three of us had decided to form a very simplistic schedule the day after Lily joined. Every other day, we would visit the Gray Zangoose and find an unfortunate Pokéfucker. We also decided to take turns deciding who the victim would be. I'd rather not describe EVERY murder we did in as much detail as I did for the previous 3. The more specified ones all had significance to me: Gardevoir was the first time, and first times should always be remembered, regardless of the event in question, Lucario was my first planned out murder, and finally, my third murder was when I met Lily.

The next dozen or so, despite how wonderfully entertaining (or in Bel's case, appetizing) the victimization was, were simply accessories of how lovely my life as a serial killer was. Now, the thing that I never understood was why no one ever came looking for them. That sure as hell wasn't how you caught me. I suppose they excommunicated with their families or some such, trying to keep their filthy, albeit legal, fetishes to their own account. I guess they were, at minimum, selfless enough to keep from shoving it in the faces of their loved ones. If only they did the same for any person they met. Maybe I wouldn't enjoy the thought of having Lily tear their arms off while I'd carve a few holes into their cheeks.

Though, I suppose I owe you a small summary. In the next two weeks, we killed a plethora of people, from a young man with a male Raichu, to a mid-30s lady with a male Luxray, to a fatass with a female Vaporeon. To make things worse, the latter was into making his Pokémon piss. As a sexual fetish. Needless to say, I pissed on his body after killing him, for the delicious irony. But I digress. We killed plenty of people and enjoyed every minute of it.

Lily was a little prodigy when it came to Poképhile extermination. She'd take on the Pokémon unless it was strong against her, using either her claws or giant set of jaw-like horns, depending on which she was bored of. I will NEVER forget how she mutilated this one slutty Sneasel that actually fought back at us when we attacked. And when she killed, dear lord, did she KILL. She was passionately destroying anyone she decided to take on, treating them with as much rage and frustration as she did when she attacked her own master, which surprised me seeing as how she was her sweet, docile self in any other situation.

I thought that couldn't have been healthy for her. She didn't have to get involved with our operation. If she were to just quit and become a normal Pokémon under my care, staying at home, I would've been perfectly fine with it. I asked her if she wanted to quit, to forget about all of the shit she'd been through. She absolutely refused, almost insulted by the notion. I sighed and shrugged. I couldn't convince her otherwise, that I knew.

Bel decided to take part in the killing field as well, not wanting to just stand aside and do clean-up. She had a very wonderful trait about her: accuracy. When she wanted to kill someone, she'd slice them square in a vital spot and presto: dead. If she wanted to make them suffer, she'd carefully slash and cut places that were just past vital organs, making it last for as long as she wanted. Then there were her vines which were great at restraining people. Hell, some slutty chicks we killed were actually into it, meaning we could restrain her before we even blew our cover. Easy as hell.

They both were excellent at what they did. Bel had accuracy and efficiency while Lily had pure passion in her killing. Bel killed like she was writing an essay; precise, done right, quick and clean. Lily killed like se was sculpting a piece of art, slowly, messy, but in passionately so, and made her entertainment of it clear as day. They were both wonderful ladies and I'm quite glad I decided not to do things solo. I made sure they were treated right, walking them around town, giving them exercise via battles outside of town.

A week after Lily joined I took them out to Route 5, Bel and Mawile's first times battling, sadly. They had great fun taking out the dozens of wild Pokémon we took on. Hell, we even got into a friendly double battle with a Gambler. Nice guy. Had a good amount of money on him. Once we returned to Saffron, we got some dessert at Pryce Cream, and shuffled on back home, being sure to get some quality rest for tomorrow's day on the grind.

But ya know, since I love the look on your engorged face whenever I tell you in detail how I kill, I think I'll give you one more detailed attack, just for you… Hmmm… I'll tell ya what: I'll share with you the sickest fuck I ever killed. The one I felt MOST justified taking out. Who knows, maybe you'll agree with me on killing this one.

It took place about a week before today. It was a work day. I remember that because I had to come home later than usual, pick up Bel and Lily, then head on to the Gray Zangoose. By the time we arrived, it was 8 o' clock. And by then, I was experienced enough to know that the later it was, the more freaks that were there. And boy, did I hit the jackpot.

Since this'll be the last Gray Zangoose encounter I'll actually care to explain, I may as well describe the club itself, since I neglected to do so the last 2 times I mentioned going there. First off, all of the inner walls were black and… fuzzy. Some sort of soft, but hairy, fabric, I dunno. It's pretty ironic, considering the massive amounts of people that are attracted to things with fur. I swear to God, if that was intentional then I think stabbing the Gray Zangoose's architect would be more satisfying than disemboweling any Poképhile I could possibly find. Anyways, the pitch black walls were blemished by scarlet-red doors, and were absent of any windows. Good. At least they keep shit to themselves SOMEWHAT. Don't want any kids seeing that shit. Well, not until he's 10 and can join them.

The ceilings were dotted with annoying LED lights, randomly pointing into the abyss of Pokémon fuckers and their victims, lights changing every few seconds. Whenever a 'live Pokémon and human' show was going on, they'd be normal colored and all facing the persons in question, leaving the audience to rot and jack off and fuck in the pure darkness the rest of the club is bathed in when said shows happen. That's usually when I strike: when it's dark and everyone's so in the mood, they'd say yes to fucking a Tropius.

Such a moment appeared, when a Lopunny and a girl with large tits and pink hair were 69ing. I was standing at the back wall leaning against one of the red doors that led to one of the secluded back rooms, for which I already paid for. It was Lily's turn to decide that night, so I shooed her to go find our prey and asked to stay away from those big, bad fire types. She nodded and ran off happily, looking for a victim to seduce and bring to me.

I waited for a few minutes, tapping my foot to the club's music, the only thing I could really admire about it. Instead of loud, obnoxious dance music, it played actual music that took talent to perform, like songs from Nidoqueens of the Stone Age, which surprisingly went well with watching people fucking, at least as far as I could tell, seeing as it got people going in the club.

Finally, Lily came back with a large, and might I add, adorable, grin on her face, towing a timid man with glasses, clumsily making his way through the crowd of people. He had clean-cut hair, businessman, perhaps. He wasn't drunk; his clumsy steps were the result of being in such a crowded area, and perhaps being a klutz. Still, the sight was humorous. I chuckled at the man's clumsiness, but sobered up when I found the Pokémon that followed him: an Aerodactyl. My grin turned into a frown, my eyebrows lowered with hatred. Damn it, Lily… she always picked the weird ones… Bel always picked ones she was strong against. Lily picked the oddballs, I guess because she wanted to kill them the most, which I loved her for. She was like me in the fact that she'd rather kill a guy that wears flame-retardant leather in order to fuck his Rapidash than some random guy with an Eevee or something.

The man noticed the Mawile hugging my leg upon return – something she did out of affection as well as racking up adorable points to coax our prey into even more security – and smiled meekly while nodding at me. He cleared his throat before starting. "Um, does this Mawile belong to you? She was tugging at my pants and looking at me rather… uh, suggestively…"

I nodded. "Yep, her name's Lily." I also shrugged at his latter statement. "Yeah, she does that, the adorable little flirt." I scratched her head to compensate for talking about her like that. She knew I only said those things as an act, but still hated being referred to as something of that nature: slut, minx, things I never called her, but even the smaller 'compliments', like flirt. I guess her former master called her an assortment of things. Besides, even if she didn't hate being called that for the sake of the mission, I still can't resist petting that fuzzy head of hers.

He smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Well, I guess we shouldn't disappoint her, huh?" He looked over at Bel and his entire posture changed. "Is that Victreebel yours as well? I simply LOVE Grass type Pokémon."

I noticed every minute detail of the Pokéfucker's change in attitude. His face lit up. His eyes started to glaze over with lust. His breathing started to hasten. As the reptilian part of his mind took over, an ailment all the people in this club other than myself had, I started to despise him more and more. And things didn't help, of course, when I found a wedding ring on his right ring finger. I figured the exact kind of man he is. Married, wife, perhaps kids. He works in the office, comes home and interacts with his family. But when they're all asleep, he would go out to this shithole every day. His wife must be fed up with him, never satisfying her in 'that way'. That usually leads to divorce. That man's children would have to experience a torn family, just because of this man's fetishes.

I started to grit my teeth. That was the most cancerous Poképhile: the ones that made others suffer for their own pleasure. Like what Lily's trainer did to her. I started to feel an intense loathing. I wanted to curse him right then, right there, and curse Arceus or God or whoever, for even thinking of creating something so vile, let alone actually doing so. I wanted to pull out my knife and slash him senseless until I was dragged away by the authorities.

"Yep. Her name's Bel." I said, patting Bel on the leaf on top of her head. I didn't care about his fetishes, his filth. The thought of two children crying, looking at two parents argue as one packed their bags, all for the sake of one of them being a Poképhile awakened a long-dead, and rather nostalgic rage within me… one that reminded me of my mother. But I'll tell you about that when this story ends. Back to the sick fuck I was dealing with, the thought of that dreaded whore made my blood boil. I longed to kill this man, to let out my rage, to give him everything. I moved the conversation as quickly as possible."So, your Aerodactyl's a guy?" He nodded, to which I continued. "How about this: Bel can attend to Aerodactyl while you and I can make sure Lily's entertained. Sound good?"

The man gave me a 'thumbs up', coincidentally, a gesture I hate to an extent I can't explain, and turned to ask for a key. I interjected, dangling the purchased keys behind him. He turned and scratched the back of his head. "I'm terribly sorry, but I have to order a special room. I-it's just something that I prefer."

I simply raised my eyebrow and shrugged. Whatever. It didn't really cost much for a back room. Nowadays, Poképhiles aren't nearly as discreet with their fetishes in public, let alone in clubs made for them. The entrance fee and drink purchases were what really wheeled in money. In any case, the small fee was well worth the kill, especially one that would let out some aggression from the past, so I was passive about the whole thing. He bought his key, we walked to the room, et cetera. Now… you'd think that I'd attack as soon as they closed the door. However, when I saw what was in the 'special room'… I felt concerned… or disgusted. Still can't tell which.

In the center of the room was a rack. Meant to hold… feet? Next to it were… feathers? I didn't understand, but even when I was oblivious, I still didn't want to know what happened. Well, for the most part anyways. Unfortunately, that whore, curiosity, took over and forced me to turn my head, motion my hand at the rack and simply let out the only word that came to mind. "What?"

"Yeah." He said, smiling slightly. No. Don't fucking smile. This isn't some embarrassing teenage secret, it was… it was… I didn't even know what it was. "I like tickling." I was confused. My mind couldn't comprehend. My hands became my mouth because I was simply at a loss of words. I rotated my right wrist, making my hand go into a circular, '… and?' motion. He looked at me like I was crazy and chuckled. "You're kidding right? You don't know about tickle fetishes? I tickle my Aerodactyl until he orgasms, him and his precious little feet."

He said it so casually, so nonchalantly, so gleefully. How? I… I couldn't understand. Shit. I STILL don't fucking understand. Who could possibly be turned on by that? How can… how does… what? Suddenly, it dawned on me that this fucker liked Grass types because their vines were probably useful in tickling. Just the thought alone of Bel doing those types of things made me sick to my stomach. The reality that I was right there, near equipment that could make it happen almost made me heave.

And to make things worse, it involved Aerodactyl, a Pokémon I admire. My father was a Gym trainer in Blaine's Gym for a short while and was able to meet and battle Red. He always told stories of him. I always looked up to Red as a child and wanted to be a 'badass' like him, which, in a way, kept me going in the war. I always thought "What would Red do?" Anyways, I always envisioned Aerodactyl as the badass dinosaur that Red flew through the skies with, zipping into battle, claws bared, ready to fight for his master. But now… now he was ruined. Now when I think of Aerodactyl, I see a god damned foot rack.

He walked over to the rack, setting up the straps, not paying attention to me or Bel and Lily. Good. He would have seen how livid Lily and I were. I looked at her and Bel and cocked my head towards the Aerodactyl, telling them I wanted this sick fuck to myself. Lily literally climbed up my leg and torso, latched on to my shoulder and quietly and lightly slapped me on the right cheek. She hopped back off and pointed to me, then herself, then to the human. I rolled my eyes and nodded, looking towards Bel for confirmation. She answered my question by sending a Razor Leaf to the Aerodactyl's throat, slitting it immediately, not letting him let out so much of a squawk. Oh yeah, forgot to mention: Bel was a total smartass like that.

By the time he turned around to see his beloved tickle buddy's state, I had already brandished my brass knuckles, doing my trademarked and patented silence-punch-to-the-throat. With a slight wheeze, he was sent falling to the ground. Bel used her vines to restrain him and Lily and I were looking down at him, Lily on his right, myself on his left. Lily donned her claws, slowly tracing them across the man's face, making him shudder. I smiled and took out my bowie knife, flipping it to the dull side. I crouched down and looked him in the eye, smiling contently. "Now then. Let's see where you're ticklish."

Not one to fail at keeping promises, I started mutilating the parts of him that were tickled, while Lily followed suit. Bel was bored, but I of course didn't feel sorry for her. That's what she gets for killing too quickly. Luckily, she entertained herself by choking him with her vines, letting go so he can breathe for two seconds, then suffocating him again. Meanwhile, I started by slicing up the soles of his feet. Afterwards, I started poking a hole in each of his toes, happily singing "This Little Piggy" while doing so, earning me a cute, sadistic giggle from Lily and a dark snicker from Bel.

Unfortunately, I realized that, other than feet, ticklish areas are boring to maim. As far as I knew about tickling, all that was left was the ribs and armpits. I walked away from the ravaged body and told Lily, who was already working on his ribs, that she could handle the armpits as well, so long as she let me finish him off. She made a squee of joy and went back to slashing his torso, this time more happily and with more energy.

Once Lily got bored, she hopped off of the body, did a small curtsey, and motioned me to proceed. Classy. Despite not being as excited as when I was dealing with his feet, I was still furious at the sick fuck. I just got time to control it, making it less outwardly visible, which was good since I didn't want to suspiciously walk out of a backroom with an enraged look on my face. I grabbed him by the hair and started to do the most satisfying thing in my entire career. I pulled his head back and slammed it into the tickle rack, over and over, I slammed his head. A lot of things were going through my mind as I did so: crying children, furious wife, Red, and most common of all, my mother. All of these images spurred me onward, telling me to slam his head harder and harder, not giving him the mercy I gave the Lucario girl. I felt tears starting to well up. Not sure why. That was my queue to stop and commit my coup de grace.

I let out what little remained of my frustration with the disgusting animal by quickly, and with all my might, plunging my knife into his throat, making him let out that wonderful gurgle that told me I had completed my mission, that the night was over. I sheepishly looked down at him as the life drained from his body, relishing in the satisfaction it gave me. After a few seconds, I snapped out of it, and nodded at Bel, telling her that it's dinner time. She happily bounced to the dying man, not waiting for him to die to spit flesh-eating acid all over him, causing the body to spasm for a minute before finally going limp as it melted.

Once Bel was done eating she went over to the rack, which had a LARGE amount of blood on it, and was about to clean it when I stopped her. "No…" I said. The very sight of the thing made me hide my face in my right hand, ashamed of even being near the thing. "Melt it, please. I don't think it'll be missed." Bel nodded in a way that would mean a shrug, had she any arms and shoulders to shrug with. It didn't mean anything to her. She was just glad she got something to eat that night.

Once we cleaned up, we got back to the main party room. It was rather late, though the party was still as wild as when we entered. I yawned at the realization of the hour and lazily turned to my companions, motioning them to follow me home, to which they answered by happily saying their names. We walked through the club, pushing away anyone that came up to us for a lay, then walked home nonchalantly once we got out. We got home and passed out in the living room as soon as we arrived, not even bothering to eat dinner before we did so. 

Well, fatass, there you have it. You must be bored with murder stories by now, so I think I'll give my story a bit of change of pace. Time to say what exactly happened yesterday. Now it's time for the good stuff.


	5. Chapter 5

Now. Time for me to tell you what exactly happened yesterday. You guys came into the scene, but damn, were you guys late. Everything was already decided before you guys even got the phone call. But don't worry. I'll tell you everything. So, just keep writing in that little clipboard of yours and you'll know everything that happened.

First, however, I should make note on some prior events. Four days ago, Bel, Lily and I were lying on the couch, watching the news and enjoying the day off. It was around 6:30 when we heard a piece of news that… well, made us more reactive than all the others. We had found out that Sabrina was finishing a new Poképhilia project, which was referred to under the euphemism "PokéLove Project" by the newscasters. Though it sounds like something a couple of girl scouts would do, it was really a filthy operation at its core.

"That's right," continued the male newscaster, "our very own Sabrina has brought in a new Eevee populace, placing them in Routes 5 and 6. This will be the first ever instance where Eevee are able to be caught in the wild. And it's all here, in our very own city of Saffron."

I wanted to believe that it was for training reasons. Eevee have better uses than that. They can be turned into different types. It's a wonderful trait the species have and I love them for it. I adored Eevee, actually considered getting one before this shit infected my city. Now, what was once a strategic option for trainers was now a selection of 'flavors' for Pokéfuckers, like in an ice cream shop.

I thought of those baby Eevee. How turbulent and frightening their lives must have been, I thought. They hatch and let out a happy squeal of their name, as they all do. For most, that's the only legitimate joy they'd ever experience in their lives. As soon as they're hatched, they'd be tossed into dark little cages, carried in old, rusty trucks. Confused, not sure of where they're going. For all they know, they could be carried straight to their deaths. How's to say they weren't?

They'd be forced to live in these strange lands, they are unknown to. They wouldn't be used to the climate or the vegetation or any of its natives. Said Pokémon would consider the Eevee something new on the menu, taking their prey's unawareness, naivety and fear to their advantage. Some Eevee would die, some would simply sit there and cry about losing their parents and being alone. Cry and cry, until they have no tears or breath to cry with. Or until a Fearow snatches them.

Finally, the ultimate stage of the operation: capture. Of course, they give it the cutesy name of 'adoption', though all it really is , in the end, is simply catching an Eevee, taking it home and fucking it senseless until it's the only thing the little fox thinks of, perhaps being evolved sometime before the final step. Once again, I thought of the Eevee; comforted by the warmth of a human, so seemingly kind, only to find out their true intentions the minute they reach home. Their legs being parted, their souls being corrupted, their bodies being desecrated, their minds being shattered. The tears they'd have. So many tears. Of course, they would probably be beaten if they cried. It would all be part of the training. They had to be molded, turned into a fucking machine, ones that only know of pleasure, both for themselves and their masters. You can't fuck emotions, right? So why have them?

That is the life of an Eevee. Or at least, that's what the life of an Eevee is now. Thanks to Sabrina. Thanks to Poképhiles. Thanks to this city. And thanks to you.

I felt a lot of emotions when I thought of them. First, I felt unrealistic charity. I wanted to just run out to Routes 4 and 5, catch them all and bring them to my home. Give them a life worth living. I wanted to, by God, did I want to. But I couldn't. I hardly had the money to support myself, Bel and Lily. Sabrina's latest project herded in hundreds of Eevee. I didn't have the room or the funds to support them. After the unrealistic charity, I felt the contrast: rage.

I despised Sabrina for what she'd wrought on those Eevee. I despised my home for so happily having helped. The news had shown footage of the frightened Eevee being tossed into trucks. The people who were doing it weren't emotionless workers. They were happy citizens of, you guessed it, Saffron City. They all had wide grins on their faces, as though the fate of their cargo was something to smile at, as though their cargo was smiling with them. They were so ignorant. So blissful. And I hated them for it. But I hated Sabrina the most.

She started this. Not only the Eevee escapade, but everything. The entirety of Saffron's popularity towards Poképhiles was all started because of her. She moved all the Ralts to our Routes, making them easy to capture. She did the same to Riolu, Budew, and now Eevee. She helped fund building shitholes like the Gray Zangoose. She did all of this to spread her Poképhilia. She's a Pokéfucker, a bondage lover, and a total dyke. The insignificant shits I killed were cancerous cells. But her… she was the oncogene that started it all. That's when I decided. I was gonna kill her. The news said she'd be back from the project in 3 days. I made damned sure I was going to be ready for it.

By the time I snapped out of it, the news was already over. Lily and Bel were looking at me curiously, wondering why I was so spaced out. I decided to sit up, which required Lily to get off of my chest, and tell them what we were going to do. I told them that she was really important, meaning it'll be hard to get away with it. But I also told them that she started the Poképhilia boom of this town. Lily gave me an evil smile, one that told me all on its own that she was absolutely okay with exterminating her. Good. She looked forward to it just as much as I did. Bel callously shrugged. It was all just another meal for her.

We all did our preparations. I bought ammunition for my pistol and a sharpener for my knife the night after. And all throughout the three days, I went out to the Routes, training the girls in battling. The most noteworthy moves Bel and Lily learned were Leaf Storm and Iron Head, respectively. By the time yesterday, we were in the best shape we could be in such a short time.

I even had the attack all planned. First, I would pretend to be a trainer, asking for a Gym Battle. When a Gym Leader battles, only them, the challenger, and the referee are allowed in the room where the battle takes place. Once it's just them, my Pokémon and I, we'd spring into action. Bel would immediately take out the referee while Lily and I'd jump Sabrina. We didn't think it was perfect, but we knew it wasn't a terrible plan either.

I was around 2 o' clock, after lunchtime. We were standing in front of the Gym, quite nervous which luckily helped out with our disguise. Everyone's nervous when they're about to fight a Gym. People thought that I was worried about not getting some badge, but internally, I really started thinking about the weight of what we were about to do. We were going to kill the most prominent figure in the entire city. Well, not kill. More so "make disappear", thanks to Bel.

I looked at Bel and Lily. Their faces were so bright, so determined, so resolved. If there was anything I regret in my career, it was not telling them to go home, to forget all about this, but I didn't. Instead, I smiled, and then took a deep breath before walking into the large building's glass doors.

When we entered the Gym, I was shocked at what I found. Well, not shocked. In hindsight, it screamed Sabrina's doing, but I was so annoyed, I guess it felt like shock at the time. The entire place was lit like a club. Platforms dotted the floor and teleporters were placed on the platforms. Sabrina stood at the end of the sea of platforms and was crossing her arms, smiling. "Welcome, challenger! I've been waiting for you. I presume you want a Gym Battle?"

I nodded and shouted back, "You bet! Name's Jeff. It's my first time in a Gym, and I heard you'd be quite the place to start! So, how exactly do we go about this?"

Sabrina gave a cocky grin, almost as though she were a normal Gym Leader, being challenged by a normal challenger. A small wave of nostalgia swept through me. I remembered sitting on the couch of the living room when I was a kid. My Mom and Dad would be fighting and I'd be lost in my own little world, watching battles and learning movesets, what Pokémon had what good stats, all of that stuff. I remembered how I wanted to be a Pokémon trainer so badly, to be just like Red. But, not having enough money to not only be a trainer, but have ANY decent job, led to me joining the military… just in time for the infamous Unovan war.

Anyways, despite the momentary nostalgia, I managed to hear what she said concerning how the challenge would be done. "Simple: win a double battle against my two top Gym Trainers. You win, you face me." She raised her eyebrow and gave me another cocky grin, eying Bel and Lily. "Luckily, a newbie like you somehow managed to catch two pretty powerful Pokémon."

I grinned back at her. "Raised two powerful Pokémon, thank you. And I'm very lucky to have them with me." I pet them on their heads to which they nuzzled against my hands. Sabrina smiled at them before whistling, summoning two Psychics. They both wore some stupid-looking, purple robes and had jet black hair. They both pulled a Pokéball from their robes' idiotic looking rosters and tossed them, releasing a Kadabra and a Kirlia. I nodded at Bel and Lily, giving them the go-ahead to let them run out to the stadium, where their foes waited. I followed behind.

Sabrina put her right arm up and said in a loud voice, "This match between challenger Jeff and Gym trainers Roger and Blake will be a two-on-two match!" she put her arm down quickly before exclaiming, "BEGIN!"

Lily started off the battle with an Iron Head, which missed her target – the Kadabra – completely. The Kadabra's trainer shouted, "Kadabra, use Psychic!" The fox complied and hit Lily with a psychic blast, only fazing her. Meanwhile, Bel and the Kirlia were duking it out, Psychic waves and vines colliding again and again. Finally, Bel faked the Kirlia out by hitting a Psychic with one vine and instantly sending out two more vines at the same time at a blinding speed, slapping the Kirlia silly and knocking it out after several hits. The trainer known as Blake cursed under his breath at the sudden defeat and called her back.

Meanwhile, Lily was having a hard time fighting the Kadabra. It had landed a direct hit on the her with a Focus Blast. As Bel was hopping up and down with victory, Lily was slowly getting back up from the attack. Her foe had a smug look on his mustachioed face and lifted his spoon to do the finishing blow. But then, in a flash, Lily decked him right in the cheek with a Sucker Punch. The Kadabra was sent flying back and landed on the ground flat on his back, instantly knocked out. Roger sighed and recalled his Pokémon, bowing at me for defeating him.

I can't lie. I felt great at that moment. I was living my childhood dream. I was facing foes in a Gym, defeating them, gaining their respect, going through close calls and challenges. Sure, it was overreacting for one battle, but still, I felt genuine happiness, something I hadn't felt in months, maybe even years. To be honest, part of me wanted to just quit being a killer, become a trainer, and live a normal life… Shit. I still regret not doing so now. I went up and hugged Lily and Bel, giving the former a Super Potion after I did so. The three of us looked at Sabrina, who looked back with a confident smile. She turned and motioned us to follow her to the Gym Leader arena. The girls and I looked at each other: this was it.

We followed her to the arena, which was a small walk away. I'll have to admit, I did check out the Gym Leader on the way there because, despite being a total bitch underneath her guise as a Gym Leader, she was plain hot. Her hair was medium length and styled in a wonderfully girlish way. She wore a small pink tank top that had a midriff, exposing her smooth and flat stomach and mildly muscled lower back. And then there were those damned tight jeans that showed off her ass. I'm not gonna lie, it's a crying shame how she turned out. What a waste of a smoking hot body, I thought. Heh… that was what I was thinking of at a moment like that.

We finally reached the large doorway that led to the arena. I had gotten over my nervousness by then and the feeling was replaced by a feeling of anxiety. I wanted time to go faster, for the large door to open and close sooner, for the referee and her to get into position in less time. I wanted revenge now. Not later. Not in time. But right now. The door slowly slid shut, the four of us in the arena, a large collection of sand on the floor with a white Pokéball painted at its center, Sabrina walking towards it. I walked up to her, was about 3 yards away. So close, I thought. All I needed was the… wait… I looked around: no referee.

"Where's the ref?" I asked. "I thought it was League rules to have a referee oversee a match?"

Sabrina closed her eyes and sighed. She opened them and gave me a cold stare. "He won't be arriving, you imbecile. Because you aren't here for a Gym battle. And neither am I."

Suddenly, my arms and legs were locked. I couldn't move them, not by a single inch. I was pushed onto the ground and kept there by a psychic force. I looked up at Sabrina, my head and neck being the only things I could move with my own will and shouted, "What the hell!"

"Oh, shut the hell up." She retorted. "You think I didn't know? You really thought you could pull a fast one on the Psychic Gym Leader? I knew you were coming for weeks."

"What!" I shouted. I felt so stupid. How could I have forgotten? She was Psychic as well. Though, in my defense, I always thought that the trainers' being psychic was total bullshit. Especially since they always said, "I already know the outcome. Who'll win? I'll tell you when the battle's over!" Hell, maybe it was bullshit and Sabrina just happened to be legitimate. I heard distressed calls from the other side of the room. I craned my neck over to find Bel and Lily being restrained by two Gallade. Lily was being held by her scruff with one hand, her second jaw being clamped shut by the other.

And Bel… God… Bel… she had to struggle. She was a fighter. She sent out dozens of vines to fend off her attacker. The Gallade sliced all of the vines that approached him with his razor-sharp, dark-green blades. Bel had run out of vines and had to regenerate more. But it was too late. Before Bel could grow more, the Gallade ran up to her and impaled her, his sword going straight through her. Lily and I screamed at the top of our lungs. Blood gushed out of the top of her head, bursting out like a volcano. She shivered and trembled, looking at her assailant with the most fear I'd ever seen her have. She was always so level-headed, so calm and strong.

And then… as if she wasn't damaged enough, the Gallade angrily shot her with a Psychic blast at point blank range. Bel fell over, even more blood being excreted out of her head, leaking onto the sand of the arena. Bel wasn't knocked out like the Kirlia. Bel was dead. Bel was gone. Forever.

I heard Lily starting to cry at the sight of her best Pokémon friend being killed right before her eyes. She covered her face with her hands, sobbing as loudly as she did when she slashed into her master the first night I met her. I started to cry too. The green fuck could've held her down with telekinesis, like Sabrina did to me. He didn't have to kill her. He fucking didn't! And it was my fault. ALL of it was my fault. Bel didn't want to do this. I bought her for the intents and purposes of helping dispose of bodies, just like how Poképhiles bought Pokémon with the intents and purposes to fuck them. She just went along for the god damned ride, only did it to see me happy. But, there she is: dead. Because of me.

Now, Lily was possibly facing the same fate, all because of some stupid fucking vendetta. I started to hate myself for even starting the whole killing business, and hated myself even more for bringing the two of them into this. That, coupled with the fact that I had no idea what'd happen next, what Sabrina would do to us, whether we'd be dead or not by the end of the day, made me feel more frustration than I had ever felt in my life. Sabrina only looked at the murder and shrugged. "Well now," she said, looking at the Gallade, "I suppose that means your off-duty. You can go now. Oh, and do clean up the body. Don't want any stains on the arena floor." The Gallade saluted Sabrina, and then marched off to the main room of the Gym, carrying Bel's corpse by a cut vine on the way out.

I looked up at Sabrina. "Why are you doing this? I was the mastermind of this whole thing, ME. Punish ME. Not them."

"Oh, I will. I just wanted to show you how it felt to see a Pokémon killed before your very eyes. A little irony tossed in."

All of my hatred was apparent in my eyes. I hated her even more than I did before. She used them for revenge against me. She killed Bel and felt nothing of it. I could barely speak through gritted teeth while choking on tears. "You'd better hope your Psychic grip doesn't let up. Because if it does. I will fucking kill you."

She laughed slightly to herself and walked up next to my head. She crouched down and next thing I knew, she was holding my face, kissing me. Her tongue was slithering around in my mouth. I shuddered at the very notion. I wanted to rear my head forward and headbutt her. I wanted to bite down and injure her tongue. I wanted to do something. But, her control was over my head as well for the moment. When she finally finished, she pushed my head into the ground and smiled. "Don't worry, stud. I won't be letting go of you for a while."

She stood up and whistled. Almost on cue, a Gardevoir teleported into the room. She looked over at me and smiled deviously. This wasn't the same kind of Gardevoir I killed. This one was genuinely happy with sex with humans. She floated over to me and lifted up her dress, revealing a leak of fluids coming from her pussy. I never saw a Pokémon's genitals up close before. I only shuddered and thanked whatever deity decided to keep me from the experience for as long as they did. I instantly realized what was next, what she was going to do to me. I shook my head. I wanted to scream, but I knew it would do no good. She was going to try and break me.

I glared at Sabrina. My hatred for her was getting even higher. Was this some sort of joke? "So, that's the plan?" She grinned and nodded at the Gardevoir, telling her to proceed. "That's the plan."

The Gardevoir stood over me, then slowly began lowering herself. She was on her knees, her crotch above mine. She began unzipping my pants. I closed my eyes, waiting for the roller coaster to be over. I felt them open against my will, my eyelids pried open. I looked over at Sabrina, who wagged her finger at me. "Ah ah ah. No closing your eyes. I want you to see this. I want you to feel this. I want you to LOVE this."

I opened my mouth to say something, but ended up gritting my teeth instead. The Gardevoir began rubbing her pussy against my cock, as means to get it hard. I tried to resist, but animal urge took over. My dick didn't care about what my brain told it to do and what not to do. It didn't care what eggs it was being told to fertilize. It just wanted release. The Gardevoir grinned at the feel of my now hard erection, rubbing her slit against its head slightly before lowering herself down completely, pushing down with both her leg muscles and gravity.

I shouted at the sudden tightness that clenched my dick. She was so damned tight partly because Gardevoir had a short build, only about 4 feet tall, making them have the tightness of a teenager. It was also because no doubt this slutty Pokémon was experienced in fucking, meaning she learned to develop skills in muscle constriction. Her tightness was unnerving, but I resisted groaning in pleasure. The Gardevoir leaned forward and rested her hands on my chest, tilting her head at me.

"Fuck. Off."

"Now, now." Sabrina started. "It's awfully rude to make a lady do all the work, you know. Fuck her."

"No." I spat back at her.

A frown began growing on Sabrina's face. She put her hands on her hips. "I don't think you quite understand, so I'll rephrase it for you. It's either you…" she moved my head to the side to see what was happening to Lily. She was on the floor, legs spread, skirt lifted up and mouth covered with a green hand. The Gallade was on his knees, readying to thrust into her with an erection, looking at Sabrina for confirmation. "… or her. Now." she let go of my arms. I could finally move them. "Fuck her."

I looked at the Gardevoir. She had the same smug look as her trainer. She knew just as well as Sabrina did that I was in a bind and was being forced to do something I loathed. I looked over at Lily. She was crying again, sobs and gasps for air muffled by the bladed hand covering her mouth. She looked over at me and shook her head, telling me not to do it, to let her get raped. I could tell she was screaming in her head, "Please don't do it! I'm used to it, just please, for the love of God, don't do it." I imagined her squeaky little voice repeating "Don't do it" over and over, sobbing as she did so. I clenched my fists. Wherever Lily may be now, I hope she'll find it in herself to forgive me.

I slowly lifted my hands up grabbing the Gardevoir by her ass. I lifted her up until only my head was buried into her slit, then pressed her back down. She moaned with pleasure, arms still planted on my chest. I repeated the process, faster and faster, bouncing her up and down on my lap. Her pussy juice was starting to leak out and onto my pelvis. I ignored it and kept going. I started humping up and down to hasten the process. Her pussy was getting tighter and tighter, telling me she was almost done. I simply bit my lip, keeping me from making any noise of pleasure.

I didn't close my eyes in pleasure. I stared her down, right in her face, angrily. These whores weren't getting anything from me. I stayed strong. For my convictions. For my sanity. For Lily. I bounced her up and down quicker and quicker, waiting for the climax to finally happen, for the nightmare to be over. Finally, she screamed as her pussy clamped on to my dick, excreting cum and causing me to do the same. I shouted, breaking the seal my teeth put on my lips, as both of our bodies shook. Never before had I wanted to take a damned shower. I looked over at Lily. Her eyes were closed. Thank God she was allowed to.

I looked over at Sabrina. "There. I did it. Your whore's satisfied. Now get her off of me and just turn me in already."

Sabrina winked. "I'll fulfill part of that request. You're free to go now, Gardevoir. The Gallade I relieved earlier can… mhm… 'entertain' you if you're still in the mood." The Gardevoir smiled and rose, straightening out her dress before floating off to the exit, no doubt searching for the Gallade that killed Bel. Yeah. Bel's murderer was getting rewarded with pussy. What a wonderful world I live in. I simply tilted my head back and finally closed my eyes. Thank God it was over, I thought. Ha. I thought it was over. Silly me.

Sabrina put her finger on her chin and looked up, thinking. "Hmmm… you know, I wasn't quite 'satisfied' with that performance. You weren't nearly as enthusiastic as I wanted." She rolled her eyes pensively, thinking about the problem. I already knew she knew the answer, though I didn't know what it was. She was only playing with me. She snapped her fingers at the false finding of an answer. "Oh, I know!"

She looked over at Lily and motioned the Gallade to bring her to her. The Gallade walked over to the Gym Leader and handed Lily to her. She didn't resist. She knew psychic forces were keeping her restrained and didn't bother to try breaking free. She just closed her eyes and wished for it to end, for her to wake up, for something.

Sabrina rocked Lily in her arms like a baby. She looked down at the frightened Pokémon then back at me. "You really care for this little Mawile, don't you? After all, you broke your convictions and fucked a Pokémon for her. Right? Well… " She put her down, placing her onto my chest. Lily hugged my head and I awkwardly hugged her back, due to only being able to move my arms and not my torso or legs. "I'm sure she'll do just fine in making you give me a passionate performance."

Both of us stopped our hug and looked up at her, yelling "No!" simultaneously (Or an angry "Maw!" in Lily's case). I continued, while Lily kept glaring at her furiously. "No way will we ever do that. I'd rather die than touch Lily with that, and I'm sure she feels the same!" I was backed up with an affirmative "Wile!" from Lily. Sabrina smiled warmly. "Oh, I know that. But… how would your little friend react if I told her what would happen to you in jail, hmm? What would happen if I called the police and they turned you in?" Lily looked at me and tilted her head. "M-Maw?"

"Oh yes, that's right. Poor little Jeffy would be taken to the police station. He'd be beaten by the police, raped by his fellow inmates. Probably every day." Sabrina had the smuggest look on her face, smiling at what she was feeding Lily. I tried to tell her that it would happen regardless. But Sabrina knew I'd try it and clamped my lips shut and made me close my eyes, making it seem as though I wasn't talking out of shame, instead of by force.

Sabrina continued, loving the terrified look on the Mawile's adorable face. "And he'd stay in his prison cell, where he'd be beaten and raped every day for years and years. A lot of the time, if they don't get killed by the government, murderer-rapists get the death penalty, where they inject acid into the convict's bloodstream." She was lying. Dammit, she was lying about the death penalty. It was painful, yeah, but it wasn't damned acid. But Lily… God DAMN her trainer. He didn't even let her know enough about the human ways to tell her about jail. So now… she was buying into this. Every lie was eaten up. I couldn't see, but I could feel Lily's trembling worsen.

Finally, Sabrina let me open my eyes and speak. I quickly tried to tell her what that it was all a lie, but Lily kissed me before I could say anything. Her oddly shaped mouth made it more awkward than it already was, but she moved her head around until she found an angle that made it fit just right. I clenched my fists: Sabrina controlled me again. Though this time, she unclenched my fists and moved my arms, making me hold Lily's head and pushing her forward, deepening the kiss.

She made my tongue move outwards as well, sliding along hers, licking her tongue, leaving her mouth to lick her lips, making her moan with pleasure. I hated myself. I hated that scenario. I hated everything at that moment. She made me sit up, made me hold Lily up and made me dig my hands into her fuzzy dress, feeling up the small buds on her chest underneath. I felt filthy. Like a pedophile successfully catching a little girl. I know it wasn't my own will. That wasn't what bugged me. What bugged me was that I was enjoying myself.

Lily's mewling, her holding my shoulder, the small bumps that I was sensually rubbing. I loved it all. I tried to resist, like I did with the Gardevoir. But whether it was because of Sabrina, enhancing the dopamine release in my mind when aroused, or simply that fact that it was Lily I was doing this to… I was enjoying myself. As cliché as it sounds, I was becoming what I despised. I cursed everything in my mind, wishing I could do something, wishing that, for the love of God, this would all stop. But I knew. I knew deep down that this was the point of no return. Sabrina broke me that day. I became a Poképhile.

Finally, Sabrina lifted Lily up and hovered her over my cock. Half of me said "About time." The other half wanted me to shoot myself for even thinking it. "Maaaaaaw~" Lily looked me right in the eye. I had no clue how to respond to it. Her eyes were shining. I don't know if it was because of Sabrina, making her enjoy the whole thing more than she would have. She licked the side of my cheek and nodded. I slowly lowered her down. Me. Not Sabrina. Sabrina was on a chair, one that resembled a throne and was smiling at what she had done. She had no force over me. I had mixed feelings on it. Hell. I still do. But the newer half of me won and I found myself burying my dick into the Mawile I rescued from the very thing I was doing to her.

You wondered why I surrendered without resistance? Why I sit here, speaking like I don't care? Well, it's because I really DON'T care. I hurt my best friend, hurt her in a way that can never be fixed. How else can this get worse? Death? Ha! Rape? Good. I'll know what it's like. Beatings? Child's play compared to the other two. After what happened with Lily? Nothing can touch me now.

We both groaned out of joy. I started bouncing her up and down on my lap, the feeling of sexual ecstasy getting higher and higher. Lily was hugging my shoulders as I pumped her pelvis in a vertical motion with her assistance. Her pleasured yelps of "Maw! Maw!" Got louder and were interrupted with gasping more and more as our thrusting got quicker and more mechanical and efficient. We were both shuddering, my grip on Lily's nonexistent ass tightened and my toes curled. We were getting closer. Lily tightened her grip on my shoulder and buried her face into my chest, having an orgasm as she screamed her name. I followed almost immediately after, wrapping my arms around her entire body, leaning down and kissing the top of her head to keep me from shouting.

He finally settled down. Once we finished coming, we just sat there, in a shameful, filthy hug. We didn't care if Sabrina was satisfied then. We didn't care about the police, about anything. We just wanted this to end. Fortunately, the thing that broke the silence was a jovial applause. Lily and I didn't even bother to look up. Lily stayed buried in my chest, rubbing against my suit and ruining it with tears. I still pressed my face against her head. We simply stayed there, hearing what she said.

"Bravo! That's the most passionate fucking I'd ever seen between a human and a Pokémon." She giggled. "Shit, that's the most passionate sex I'd ever seen period! Now, time to hold up on my end of the bargain. You two are allowed to leave. Only the two Gallade and the Gardevoir and I know of what happened here and only I know why it happened. I'm going out shopping with Karen. It will, most likely, take 2 hours."

"Once I get home in said two hours, I'll call the police." She looked over at Lily, who turned her head and angrily glared at her. "And tell them everything." Lily broke from our hug and dashed at Sabrina, furiously shouting her name while brandishing her claws. Sabrina hardly took notice. "That means you have two hours to do what you please. Ta-ta!" And with that, the bitch teleported, Lily passing by her as soon as she did so. Lily didn't care that no one was there. She kept slicing at the empty chair where the Gym Leader once stood, wishing dearly that she was still there to suffer for what she put us through.

I just zipped up the fly on my dress pants, walked up to her and picked her up. I held her like a baby and silently walked out of the Gym. We looked like we were in pretty rough shape, so people in the Gym assumed we simply lost the match. They had no clue on what had happened. We were raped. We raped each other and we were raped by Sabrina, all at the same time. And the worst part is, we enjoyed it.

We quietly, shamefully walked out of the Gym and through the town. Lily looked up at me and asked me in an inquisitive "Maw?" where we were going next. I said I didn't know, but that was a lie. I walked to the outskirts of town, the border between northern Saffron and Route 5. The sun was setting, and the green grass mixed with the orange light. A peaceful contrast to what had happened and what will happen. I put Lily down on the grass and crouched down, petting her head. She looked up at me. "M-Maw?"

"Lily. If you're with me when we get captured, you'll be put down. You'll be killed. Just as painfully as I will be. You deserve better than that. Especially after all the shit you've been through. Me? I deserve whatever they toss at me. I knew what I was getting into when I murdered those Poképhiles." I stood up and took out her Pokéball. I dropped it on the grass and stomped on it, smashing it into metal bits, wires connecting the small shards of brittle steel.

"Now go. Get out of here." I told her to go somewhere in particular, but there's no way in hell I'll ever tell you. She refused, shook her head. I simply got up and walked away. She stood there, shouting her name, crying. I ignored her. That was the last time I ever heard or saw Lily, and it'll most likely stay that way.

I focused on the task at hand. I looked at my watch: 7:00, 30 minutes after we left the Gym. It's almost party time at the Gray Zangoose. I was going to attend. I went to the liquor store and bought 20 bottles of wine. I then headed over to the art store. I bought as much turpentine as I needed. I strolled over to the local clothes store and bout plenty of wash cloths. I hope you can tell where I'm going with this. I walked back to my house, an hour left, and quickly started building. When I finished my projects, I looked around for a container. I found a medium sized crate with handles. Good enough. I placed my babies within the crate, put the lid on it. I also decided to change my clothes into my normal attire: t-shirt and shorts. I wasn't going to go out as the Gray Zangoose's killer. I was going out as Jeffrey Roland Baird. I grabbed the slim holes in the side of the crate and began carrying it out of my house, then began making my way to the Gray Zangoose. It was party time.

I arrived at the Gray Zangoose and dropped the crate gently, being sure not to break its contents. I wiped the sweat off of my brow and looked at my watch: 8:10. Shit. Spent too much time building and too much time getting there. I shrugged. I still had twenty minutes. I opened the lid and took out two of my Molotov cocktails. I looked over at the Gray Zangoose. I smiled. I didn't angrily glare. I didn't cry. I smiled. I heard all of the music, so happy, so erotic. What a fun time they must have had. What a special night it was. I would make sure it'd turn even more special.

With a grunt, I chucked one Molotov through the window, fortunately not being broken by the glass. It went through the window and with a shattering noise, flames and smoke exited the club. I tossed another at the entrance. Fire blocked their path. I started laughing. One by one, I chucked Molotovs at the building. One at the other window, so no one could bust out alive. Three on the roof, so that the beams could fall on them. I ran around the building, tossing cocktails left and right at the walls of the club as I ran, until I finally found the back entrance. Their last hope of exiting. I reached to grab a Molotov, when I saw a man and a Ninetails ran out. I pulled out my gun and shot them. Two silenced pops, two thuds. I continued to grab at my Molotov and proceeded to toss it at the back entrance. Covered with flames. No escape now.

I had 5 Molotovs left. I just tossed them at the side of the club that I didn't touch, getting rid of them quickly. Afterwards, amidst the chaos, I walked over to the police station. I looked at my watch and smiled, tossed it on the ground, not needing it anymore: 8:30. Call from Sabrina. There's a guy named Jeffrey Baird who's killing Poképhiles. We know. He just burned down the Gray Zangoose.

I walked up to a streetlight post outside of the police station. I dropped my weapons: knife, brass knuckles, pistol and lighter. I smiled at the small collection of items and simply leaned back against the post, waiting for the cops to come rushing out. I don't smoke, but I wish I had a cigarette. It was cold and it goes good with leaning against a post. I just stared at the sky, thinking about what Lily was doing, what Sabrina was doing… what Bel was doing, if there was anything you could do after you died. Finally, I heard the front doors of the station bang open. Two policemen were walking out in a hurry. One of them wearing an inspector's badge and hurriedly walking out the front door.

I whistled, causing them to turn and pay attention to me. I walked up to them and listlessly said. "Nice to meet you. I'm Jeffrey Baird, aka, the Gray Zangoose. I murdered dozens of Poképhiles in an effort to cleanse this town and just burned down the abomination of a building that acts as a haven for people that sexually abuse their innocent Pokémon." I extended my hand towards them. They were wide-eyed with disbelief. I simply smiled. "I heard you were looking for me?"

And the rest, cop, is history.


	6. Epilogue

Jeffrey was sitting silently at the table, underneath the dim light of the interrogation room. The slightly chubby cop that sat across from him was staring back. The latter had just finished writing down everything the criminal had said, word for word and, by the end of it all, was speechless. He wasn't quite sure how to react to what he had heard, what he had written down. He wasn't sure what to think of the man who told it. Should he be afraid of him? Feel sorry for him? Hate him? He just sat there debating, eyes widened, a contrast to the prisoner, whose eyes were half closed, staring blankly at the officer in a melancholy gaze.

The cold silence was thankfully broken by the opening and shutting of the rusty metal door that acted as the only entrance and exit into the steel room. From it entered a middle aged man, brown hair with slight amount of gray hair on the side. He wore a large, brown coat over his police uniform and clutched a beige folder with a random collection of papers within it. Baird looked up from the lower officer and smiled at the new person. "Good afternoon, Inspector."

"26."

"27."

"Don't play your shitty games with me. You know what 26 means." He lit up a cigarette and actually chuckled, pointing at the Jeff in disbelief. "That fire you started. Killed 26 people and even more Pokémon. I'd say it killed 34 Pokémon, give or take." He was greatly upset, snatching the report from the fat officer's hand. He read through it some of it, the reading process taking around 10 to 15 minutes. He shook his head. "Jesus Christ…" He dropped it onto the table, causing a small paper-meets-wood slapping sound. "Make that 36 people and 44 Pokémon. 80 lives." He put his hands on his hips and looked down at the ground, shaking his head and sighing.

"Luckily," the Inspector began, "people were able to get out of the building due to part of one of the walls breaking down despite the fact you tossed 5 Molotov cocktails on each side of the building, one on each window, one on each exit and six on the roof."

"Oh?" Jeff started, smiling, "I didn't know I tossed them at the club so symmetrically."

"Is that what this is to you? Some game of 'How symmetrical I can be while murdering and dodging the police?'?" The Inspector pointed straight downward, planting his pointing finger on the folder, pressing down on it angrily. "Is there anything 'symmetrical' about 80 lives being destroyed in a month?"

"Actually, yes, there is. 80's divisible by 2, 4, 8, and 16. A number being divisible by 4 powers of 2 is kind of like a shape having four lines of symmetry." The Inspector only replied with a sigh and by pinching the skin between his eyes. "Also, no, it wasn't about the fun of it. I was cleaning up the town. Simple as that. Like community service."

"Community service? Wonderful, we have a self-righteous killer. So, tell me, WHY do you think you're doing a good job when you kill innocent people for their sexual preference." The Inspector motioned for the lower officer to leave, which he did, then sat in the now empty chair. "Or do you, like everyone else, say 'because they're inferior' and have no actual logic behind it?"

"They make Pokémon miserable." Jeff sat in the rusty chair, arms hanging limply to the side. He was looking out of the window, up at the sky. It was rather sunny out. He was smiling, thinking of Bel. He figured the sky was a nice place to be right now.

"Pokémon by nature want to breed with Pokémon. They're forced to have sex with humans for the latter's own thrills. I think killing them is the quickest way to solve the problem. Nothing more, Inspector…?"

"Pilgrim. You know, you keep saying the Pokémon were abused, made miserable." Inspector Pilgrim frowned. "Yet, in all of the cases where I've helped Poképhiles with crime, their partners seemed happy as can be. Care to explain that?"

"Ever heard of Rastamine, Mr. Pligrim?"

Inspector Pilgrim scratched his goateed chin. "No, I don't think so. Not within my career, at least."

Jeff continued, still staring out the window the door had and the slight sign of the window past it. "It's a drug. Made from fermented honey and fruits found on Tropius. No effect on humans. Puts Pokémon in an ecstatic state, constantly happy for several hours after consumption. Very easy to get."

"So, you're telling me," the Inspector almost laughed, "that every Poképhile uses this drug on their Pokémon."

"No. The ones I kill do. The ones in downtown that fester in shitholes like the Gray Zangoose. The domestic Poképhiles, the ones that keep to themselves, the ones that have an actual emotional bond with their Pokémon before having sex with them and are simply normal people with a small perversion that does no harm, they're fine with me."

Jeff closed his eyes, imagining the disgusting individuals he had seen in the Gray Zangoose. "The ones that hang in the bad side of town, the ones that give their life up for a fetish, and the ones that sexually enslave Pokémon that aren't willing. They're the scum I kill. They're the scourge of this town. They slink around the streets, they stare pretentiously, they mock those that don't share their fetish. I hate them. I despise them. I eliminate them."

"Ooh, a 'scourge of the town' they are," Pilgrim shook his hands in the air for childish emphasis. "You make it seem as though they make this town a shithole."

"They do."

"Pfffff." The Inspector scoffed. "Let's take a look at Saffron's terrible conditions. Its economy has flourished within the past 5 years. Low unemployment rate, jobs are always up for businesses, building the gigantic skyscrapers that they work in. Low crime rate; your meltdown's probably the worst crime Saffron's had in decades. Always getting tourists and wealthy businessmen stopping by for pleasure and business, respectively, meaning we get popularity. Pretty nice-sounding shithole, in my opinion."

"Put a clean, ironed suit on a carcass doesn't change the fact that it's a carcass."

Inspector Pilgrim let out a frustrated groan before shrugging. He picked up the folder and read some more of it. He raised his eyebrow at a certain section. "Alright. If everything you're doing is for the benefit of the city, tell me how raping that girl with the Lucario helped anyone but yourself."

"That was an experiment."

Pilgrim's jaw fell wide open, the now short cigarette that rested in between his lips falling to the ground. "Experiment? What in the flying fuck were you 'experimenting' on?"

"The Lucario's reaction. I predicted that he would be more so upset that he wasn't getting fucked than the fact that his 'trainer' was getting raped and killed in front of him. And I was right."

"That doesn't justify rape, Jeff. Nothing does."

"Tell Sabrina that." Jeffrey stopped looking at the door and looked at the Inspector, seeing his face for the first time. He had an old, experienced face, definitely low-30s. Jet black hair, medium length, but well kept and a trimmed goatee with matching color.

The older shook his head. "You honestly expect us to believe our Gym Leader, who's benefitted this town greatly, is a rapist and would do the cruel things you're accusing her of doing? I don't think so." Now it was the criminal's turn for a frustrated groan. Pilgrim kept reading. He stopped again and looked up at the brown haired convict, who was yet again staring off into space. "So, what's this about your mother? Care to explain?"

Jeff turned back to the Inspector and leaned forward, resting his arms on the table. "My mother married my father 27 years ago, 19 and 20, respectively. I had a pretty normal childhood. They were kind, I got a good education. Then, like most kids, shit hit the fan when I became a teenager. See, my father found something out about my mother. At 14, my Dad came home to find my mother getting fucked senseless by her Infernape. She had him for a while, ever since her trainer years. Turns out she'd been sleeping with it for 7 years, starting right when the law allowing Poképhilia started, ironically enough."

The criminal snorted, scratched his nose and continued. "They divorced the same year, later I joined the army at 18. Fought in Unovan War for 4 years, until it ended. Year after I came back, when I was 23, or two years ago, my father committed suicide."

Pilgrim raised his eyebrow. "What for?"

Jeff, for the first time since he entered the room, showed emotion, an angry glare. "For realizing the person her was married to for almost 20 years would rather fuck a Pokémon than him for 7 years straight. That's why I killed that man so passionately. Inconsiderate shitheads like him destroying families and peoples' lives because of self-gratification. If he wanted to destroy lives for his satisfaction, I figured I should be able to do the same."

Inspector Pilgrim just looked back dumbfounded. Jeff's stare went back to a blank gaze. They simply sat there for a few minutes before the Inspector broke the silence again.

"Well," he lit up another cigarette and got up from the table, taking the folder with Baird's information with him. He walked to the wall behind him, where an intercom sat, a speaker with a red button below it. He pressed the button after clearing his throat. "Get two escorts in here for Mr. Baird. Get him a cell to stay for the next few days until court." After getting an affirmative reply, Pilgrim put his finger off of the button and turned to Jeff. "I think I got the gist of your case. Traumatic experience at a young age involving Poképhilia, jaded outlook and morbid creativity developed in the war. I think we're done here. We have all the evidence to lock you up for committing a mass murder of Poképhiles."

"Rapists."

Just as the Inspector was about to open the door, he looked back and raised his eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I told you, Inspector," Jeff stared at the older man intensely, "I don't kill Poképhiles. I kill rapists. Slime involved with trafficking living, breathing individuals for the sake sexual pleasure."

"You mean the projects Sabrina funds that involve moving Pokémon from their habitat to here? You think it's trafficking? It's to make our routes more exotic, for God's sake."

"Route 7 is the only place in all of both Kanto and Johto where one can find Houndour and Murkrow. Route 8 yields Haunter, Vulpix, Growlithe and Noctowl. Route 6 has Golduck, Granbull, even Combee. Sounds quite exotic the way it was. " Pilgrim scoffed, but that didn't impede Jeff from continuing.

"Also, Sabrina didn't fund it per se, but a company she founded did. Named Pay Day Stocks and Investments. It works with moving Pokémon – all of which are coincidentally popular with Poképhiles, by the way – and also founded a prominent grocery store, named after Sabrina's good friend: Erika's Fruit Basket. Sounds innocent enough. Good store, decent prices and is well known for their fruit. In fact, I did a little research when I found out Pokéfuckers Incorporated funded the store. Found a very interesting tidbit: 13% of their profits are from one particular fruit, I found out. A meager, but still noticeable 5% comes from a brand of honey."

The Inspector's eyes widened. He took his hand off of the doorknob and lowered it, dangling it at his side. Jeff continued. "I'm sure you can guess what Pokémon these popular products came from. Odd that Sabrina would found a company that not only moved Pokémon that happened to be the three most popular in the Poképhile community, but also funded a grocery store that just so happens to make almost a fifth of its profits from products that happen to be ingredients of a drug that put a Pokémon in thoughtless state of ecstasy."

Inspector Pilgrim bit his lip, but Jeff still continued. "So, either Sabrina's made very odd, coincidental financial options… or she founded Pay Day Stocks and Investments in order to profit off of the trafficking and subsequent rape of innocent Pokémon. I may have committed atrocities, Inspector. But at least I didn't profit from them."

"Jeff," Pilgrim crossed his arms and shook his head, "let's assume Sabrina DID traffic Pokémon for sexual abuse. Do you really think this justifies you at all?"

"You misunderstand. I'm not justifying anything. I never said I didn't belong here. Just wanted you to know why I've done what I've done. I won't beg for understanding and pity. Pokémon created Earth, nature, and reality itself and besides Groudon and Kyogre, who fought and tore up the land for personal feuds, have done nothing to harm anyone on purpose. Humans? Unable to say the same thing. I'd rather we get killed by the dozens then they get sexually enslaved by the thousands. If I end up rotting in a jail cell, being lynched, or getting lethally injected because of believing in that then so be it."

"Jeff…"

"No. No more words. I've said all that I need to. Go. Boast to your peers of how you so quickly cracked the mind of a ruthless psychopath. Go back to your plush, innocent little life obtained with your fat paycheck. Dote around town, thinking everything's alright while hundreds of Pokémon are broken and trafficked, practically raped all while you live in your imaginary world where a good economy and high tourism means that nothing goes wrong. Forget this case in a month and simply think of it as the rambling of a madman, not as an attempt to open your eyes. Go and carry on like I know you will."

At that moment, two men in policemen uniform came into the room and grabbed Jeff, handcuffing him and walked him out of the interrogation room, each officer holding his shoulder. A week later, Jeff was put on trial, with the unanimous decision from the jury that he was guilty of 80 accounts of first degree murder. He was to be put on life sentence in solitary confinement and if Saffron hadn't outlawed the death penalty, he absolutely would've been dead within the week.

… … …

It had been a month since the sentence was made. Jeff's new home was a stone box in a bigger stone box located in the southeastern corner of Saffron City. In his cell were a toilet, a bench, a bed, and a simple wooden stool that he sat on for most of the day, hunching his shoulders, leaning forward and staring at the ground. Every afternoon, he'd hear crowds of people shouting obscenities from outside of the lone, barred and rectangular hole in the wall that was opposite his cell's bars that acted as a window. Some of them tossed glass bottles at the stone wall that separated them from him.

But Jeff wasn't concerned about that. He simply sat there, thinking, ignoring the blank and sometimes noisy world he was in. He thought of Bel, wondering what Sabrina did to her body. He thought of that quite a bit, but what plagued his mind was Lily and what he did to her. He raped her and although she doesn't know it, he enjoyed it. Very much.

Not only did that make him sick to his stomach, but it made him question his stance against Poképhiles. He had tried to deny enjoying the act, but he simply couldn't. Every time he'd think of the event, he'd feel shame and, to synergize the former, arousal. In the end, he decided, it was best that he let her go. Had she known that he thought of her in 'that way', she would have despised him, more so than she no doubt already does.

It was nighttime, around 8. The sky was pitch black and the moon shined through the barred window, covering Jeff's back. He was still sitting, thinking, when he heard a rather loud explosion, accompanying a large inferno blasting through the hall that led to his prison cell. The blast shook the cell, but Jeff stayed on his stool, only looking up to see what was happening. He heard shouts, gunshots, and the sound of people being sliced by what sounded like sharp blades.

Jeff simply sat there, staring at the fire. He wondered who it could be, but no doubt one of the other prisoners had allies that came to attempt to break them free. Jeff shrugged and casually waiting for the ruckus to end so he could go back to thinking, perhaps sleep. Suddenly, he saw a very prominent-looking figure emerge from the inferno that blazed on the other side of his cell's bars.

The man was much older than Jeff, tall, probably in his 30s or 40s. He had long, green hair, and had a hole where his right eye should have been, the black impalement surrounded with what looked like bone. He had a very elegant yet eccentric robe, both sides having opposite colored patterns with large, probing eyes at their centers. The top of the robe looked more like the top of a castle, rectangular, leather flaps rising upward with blue jewels at each ones' center. Behind him was a Bisharp, a Pokémon he recognized from the war, usually used in infantry.

The man reached the other side of the bars and smiled. His smile was warm and calm, betraying the circumstances he caused. He cleared his throat. "Hello. You must be Jeffrey Baird. Allow me to introduce myself, though I wish I could do so in a less hectic situation: my name is Geechisu. I am part of an organization and have developed quite an interest in your actions here in Saffron." Jeff looked up at the man, raising an eyebrow as means to tell him to continue. The man named Geechisu did so. "My organization, named Team Plasma, is centered in Unova. We fight for the rights of Pokémon everywhere. Naturally, one group of people who are our enemies are Poképhiles, or at least the ones that do so without the Pokémon's consent. My son, the leader of our group who loves to look into the affairs of other regions, saw the news of your attempted purification of this land… and was impressed."

"Why would you come all the way to Kanto just to save a hypocritical serial killer? Surely there are other people, closer to your region."

"But," Geechisu interjected, "not as interesting, or as skilled or creative. You have a talent, you see. Had you not shot for the stars and went after the Gym Leader, you surely would've been more successful. We want you to join, my son and I. We wish you to join Team Plasma and act as an agent, an assassin. Destroying not only Poképhiles, but anyone who harms Pokémon."

"No. You wouldn't want me. I'm a Poképhile, just as bad as the people I killed. I thought I was entirely against them, but… I was wrong. You haven't read the reports from the police, what happened to m-"

"I have." Geechisu moved his arm upwards, holding a beige folder between his fingers. "Thrice. And my son has read it even more times. He thinks you as a hero, Mr. Baird. And he, as well as I, do not hate you or respect you any less because of what you've done. You two developed a more passionate relationship than any other pair that I've seen in my years. Like you, we only target Poképhiles that harm their partners whenever they commit their fetish. In fact, some members of Team Plasma see Poképhilia as tribute to one's love of Pokémon instead of desecration."

"I see…" Jeff pondered the offer. He would like to help Pokémon. He liked the idea of killing as a profession. He had no qualms with living in Unova. It's a beautiful place and Jeff enjoyed the scenery her got to view during the war, at least when it wasn't on fire. Jeff also hadn't developed any hatred or prejudice towards the Unovans. But there was one problem. "What about here? In Saffron? I can't just leave it as the shithole it is."

"Then rejoice." Geechisu smiled. "For it is a cesspool no longer. Bubastis," he looked over at his Bisharp and motioned towards Jeff, "show Jeffrey our evidence, to back up our claim."

Bubastis nodded and walked closer to the cell, more so than his master. He held out two large, metal bracelets. They looked exactly like the ones Sabrina wore and were covered in blood. Jeff's eyes widened. He looked over at Geechisu. "You killed her? How? When?"

"5 hours ago. Several grunts, who are helping take out guards as we speak, and I cornered her while she was at home, on a day off. You can thank Bubastis here for the finishing blow, a clean slit of the throat." Geechisu smiled and happily pet his Bisharp on the head. "And I'm sure you'll appreciate what we did. You see, we decided to sample some of the wildlife. When we arrived, we brought with us 3 Victreebel. After we severely damaged her, we… mhm… let them have their way with her. Normally, such vulgar acts would not be sanctioned, but when it is necessary for redemption…" Geechisu trailed off, looking to the side. He looked back at Jeff. "After we terminated the lowly whore, we did your beloved comrade honor and had Sabrina be devoured by her. In any case, I hope you appreciate that we took the ironic route towards your revenge and I hope you'll forgive us for not letting you do so." He bowed his head and earnestly said, "I'm sorry."

For the first time in more than a month, Jeff smiled. He felt a little tingle in his chest, like something you'd feel when you get a present on Christmas. He couldn't have orchestrated better revenge himself. He truly felt content now that the whore was done away with. Geechisu continued, and with each word, Jeff started to respect him more and more. "My son did some research on the culprit companies. It seems that Sabrina is a vast source of their funds, a Gym Leader's salary being quite the source of income. With Sabrina dead, Pay Day Stocks and Investments will plummet without their founder, the projects moving Pokémon and Erika's Fruit Basket shortly following."

Jeff opened his mouth to speak, but Geechisu beat him to the punch. "And… if that isn't enough, we have another gambit. You see, out in the distant land of Unova, where the law of Kanto cannot touch you, we at Team Plasma have prepare a small villa with all the pleasantries you deserve, though not so much that you would be spoiled. But, the crown jewel of what lies there is not the items, but the person that resides there. Or, to be more specific, the Pokémon that resides there."

Jeff raised his head even more, causing Geechisu to smile. "Yes, that's correct. We found your little partner. Honestly, you shouldn't be surprised, I mean, really. Rock Tunnel? So very obvious. It was the first place we looked. She was in quite critical condition when we found her. Starved, beaten, et cetera. Good thing we came when we did. She likely wouldn't have made it a day later. Ah, but I fear you worry for her health." He looked at Jeff, who indeed showed worry on his face. "Rest assured. We found her over a week ago. My son is rather ambitious and DEMANDED that we go 'help this savior of Pokémon as soon as humanly possible!' or so he said once he finished reading your file. Right now, Lily is in fine health, waiting for you in your villa. So, Mr. Baird," the elderly man extended his hand and smiled, "what do you say?"

Jeff didn't open his eyes as he spoke. "The police probably left their office 13 minutes ago. That means we have about 4 minutes to leave before they see you and your unique Pokémon, giving away your identity, most likely." He opened his eyes and gave Geechisu an intense gaze. "We'd better hurry."


End file.
